


ОДО (Остаться должен один): ДЕНЬ 5

by Allora, Li_Liana



Series: ОДО (Остаться должен один) [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Экстрим-шоу на выживание с участием персонажей ВК ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Участники:  
> Арагорн, Халдир, Фарамир, Пин, Лурц, Галадриэль, Шелоб, Леголас, Портфелия, Эовин, Линдир, Гимли, Ангмарец, Кэрдан, Глаурунг, Умбарец-Джек-Воробей.

**_вскоре после полуночи, в операторской_ **

 

Ли и Линдир сидят возле мониторов.

 

ЛИНДИР: Сколько точек… У нас же намного меньше участников.

Ли: Перемещение сотрудников тоже тут показывается.

ЛИНДИР: А почему на территории коттеджа? Они что - невидимки?

Ли (улыбаясь): Нет, конечно. Служебные помещения находятся под землей. А на мониторе мы видим просто плоскую проекцию.

ЛИНДИР: А нельзя как-то оставить данные только с коттеджа? А остальные убрать? Среди пары сотен точек очень трудно кого-то узнать. Даже если и знаешь его всю жизнь.

Ли: Я над этим работаю… (щелкает клавишами) Подожди несколько минут.

Аллора (появляясь): Как у вас дела?

Ли: Сейчас будут данные о всех выходах с территории. А у тебя?

Аллора: Нет Леголаса, Халдира, Фарамира, Арагорна и Джека. Остальных собрала в зале.

 

Ли (глядя на монитор): Ага! Сразу после конкурса кто-то отправился в лес и вышел за конкурсную территорию. Час назад вернулся.

ЛИНДИР: Это не Лас.

Ли: Потом двое ушли в горы. Потом еще двое отправились туда же. Лин, что-то чувствуешь?

ЛИНДИР (неуверенно): Вроде, нет.

Ли: Через полчаса с гор вернулся один, затем второй. Третий не вернулся. Но, кажется это - Мыша, потому что у ведущих - сигнал немножко другой.

Аллора (взволновано): Четвертый остался в горах! Может, это Леголас?

Ли: Или Халдир. В любом случае с горами надо будет разбираться. Смотрим дальше. Полчаса назад двое ушли с контролируемой территории в районе леса…

ЛИНДИР (вскакивая): Там Леголас! Я чувствую!

Ли: Да подожди, может они еще вернутся.

Аллора (показывая на монитор): Смотри! Один вернулся. Совсем недавно. Второго нет. Надо посылать спасателей в лес!

Ли: У спасателей контракт для работы только на конкурсной территории, а это - за пределами. И давай уж до конца запись досмотрим, о'кей?

Аллора: О! Еще трое по морскому побережью ушли и не возвращались! Интересно, у них всех что, сегодня прогулочный день резко случился?

ЛИНДИР (нервно порываясь выйти): Я пошел в лес, а вы тут спорьте дальше.

Ли: Стоять! Еще тебя пропавшего нам не хватало.

ЛИНДИР (с отчаянием): Как вы не понимаете?! Там Леголас! И он в беде! А вы тут спорите!

Ли: Да! А еще где-то Халдир! И куда-то нечистая сила унесла гондорцев с пиратом! И пропало двое ведущих! Ты думаешь, что у них все в порядке?! Что только у одного Леголаса беда?

Аллора: Ли, не паникуй!

Ли: Я не паникую! Я - ПСИХУЮ! Кому-то надо бежать в лес. Кому-то надо идти в горы. И на побережье! И при этом среди участников как минимум двое, а то и все четверо замешаны в случившихся исчезновениях! Вы уверены, что больше никто не пропадет?!!

ЛИНДИР: Я, конечно, сочувствую, но я ухожу искать Ласа.

Ли (очень нервно): Р-р-р!!! Аллора, бери рацию и двигай с Лином на границу контроля, где мы последний раз видели Ласа на мониторе. Дальше телепортация не действует, так что придется пешком.

Аллора: А ты с остальным справишься?

Ли: Постараюсь. А потом разберемся. Держите связь. Но если вы тоже пропадете, имейте в виду, найду и прибью обоих!

Аллора: О'кей! (исчезает вместе с Лином)

 

_в центральном зале_

 

Эовин и Галадриэль о чем-то тихо говорят возле окна. Возле второго окна спорят Ангмарец с Кэрданом. Пин, Портфелия, Лурц и Гимли, чтобы хоть как-то убить время, играют в карты. В уголке сидит надутая Шелоб. Просунувший в дверь голову с передними лапами Глаурунг задумчиво за всеми наблюдает.

Появляется крайне мрачная Ли.

 

Ли: Во-первых. Очень важный вопрос. Кто-нибудь из присутствующих уходил сегодня вечером в горы или далеко на восток по побережью?

ВСЕ (молчание)

Ли: Ответьте, пожалуйста, это очень серьезно.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (испуганно): Я никуда не выходила.

Ли: Хорошо. Тогда перефразирую, кто-нибудь видел, как кто-то другой уходил?

ВСЕ (опять молчание).

ШЕЛОБ: Чего я здесь сижу? Мне Тирр сказала, что я уже выбыла из конкурса, потому что она меня лечила. Я требую отправить меня домой!

Ли: Никто никуда не отправится, пока мы не найдем всех исчезнувших ведущих и участников.

АНГМАРЕЦ: А что случилось?

ПИППИН: А ты не заметил, как нас мало стало?!

ЭОВИН (вскакивая с горящими глазами): Это все он! Назгул! Я знаю! Они эльфов терпеть не могут! И государя Элессара недолюбливают! Ой! Мой Фарушка … Убью!!! (бросается на назгула, тот отскакивает)

 

Оказавшийся на пути разъяренной роханки Лурц с трудом удерживает рвущуюся из его объятий Эовин.

 

ПИППИН: Нет! Это Шелоб! Она с самого первого дня на всех зубы точила! А теперь побыстрее сбежать хочет!

ШЕЛОБ: А чего сразу я? Вон, драконы вообще эльфами питаются!

ГЛАУРУНГ: Я попрошу! Я почти всю жизнь на диете из орков сидел!

ЛУРЦ (хмурится)

ШЕЛОБ: Что, скажешь, ни разу эльфов не ел?

ГЛАУРУНГ: Ну, не скажу. Но наших бы точно есть не стал!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Не хочу ни на кого бросать подозрения, но та же Эовин ради своего Фарамира кого угодно убить готова. Даже эльфа.

ЭОВИН: Как ты смеешь! Нечисть мордорская!

ГИМЛИ (многозначительно поглаживая топорик): А я бы не стал доверять орку!

ЛУРЦ: Зато хоббиты не по злому умыслу, а по глупости могли таких дел натворить…

ПИППИН (испуганно): Ничего мы не творили.

Ли: Все понятно. Надеюсь, хоть эльфийских владык никто не подозревает?

АНГМАРЕЦ: А вдруг им кто-то путевку в Валинор предложил? За содействие.

КЭРДАН (высокомерно): Попрошу не оскорблять! Или ответишь!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Не думаете же вы, что ради Валинора мы способны …

 

Судя по лицам остальных - как раз таки думают.

 

ГИМЛИ: А куда это Линдир исчез? Очень подозрительный эльф, как на мой взгляд.

ЛУРЦ: Вот именно. Нам Леголас весь прошлый день вредил. Линдир и решил с ним разобраться, а теперь делает вид, что ничего не знает. А что? Вполне по понятиям.

Ли: О, Эру! Я с вами с ума сойду… Ладно. Я ДУМАЮ, что гондорцы и пират сейчас шляются где-то по побережью…

ЛУРЦ (перебивая): Они что, там клады искать собираются?

ГИМЛИ: За каким Морготом их вообще туда понесло?!

Ли: Не знаю. Но Эовин видела, как они уходили втроем, а на побережье у нас как раз трое неопознанных участников.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А где Халдир?

Ли: Думаю, где-то в горах. Так, Кэрдан, Лурц и Глаурунг летят на море и ищут эту троицу. Надеюсь никто не думает, что эльф, дракон и орк могут сговориться?

ЛУРЦ (оскорбленно): Урук-хай я!

ЭОВИН: Я думаю! Я никому не доверяю! Или я лечу вместе с ними, или никто никуда не летит. Я все сказала!

Ли (со вздохом): Ладно! Побыстрее и не задерживайтесь. Нам крайне нужны Арагорновы способности следопыта. Кэрдан, держи рацию.

ГЛАУРУНГ (ворчливо): Тоже мне, нашли бесплатный транспорт.

ЛУРЦ: А почему рацию - эльфу?

Ли (с нажимом): Потому, что я так сказала.

ЛУРЦ (мрачно, себе под нос): Проэльфийский произвол!

 

Эовин садится на шею дракону, Лурц и Кэрдан размещаются у него на спине, и Глаурунг улетает.

 

ГИМЛИ: Я требую немедленно отстранить менестреля от поисков Леголаса! Он его убить хочет! Из ревности!

Ли: Не переживай, с ним Аллора.

ГИМЛИ: Что??!! Да они же заодно! Весь вчерашний день друг другу глазки строили.

ПИППИН (даже не особо разобравшись, кого в чем обвиняют): Вот именно! А потом скажут, что во всем виноваты хоббиты!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Пин, как тебе не стыдно! Неужели ты думаешь, что Линдир может желать зла Леголасу?

ПИППИН (смущается и умолкает)

Ли: Я доверяю Линдиру. По крайней мере, в отношении Леголаса. Все, этот вопрос закрыт!

ГИМЛИ: А если он его убьет? Кто отвечать будет?

Ли (зверея): Вот я и отвечу!

ГИМЛИ: Будто мне от этого легче будет!

Ли: Р-р-р!!! Хор-р-рошо. Отправляйся к ним в лес! (Гимли исчезает)

ГАЛАДРЭЛЬ (очень спокойно): А спасать Халдира кто-нибудь собирается?

ШЕЛОБ: Я никуда не пойду! Меня кто-то спасал, когда я голодная и умирающая на острове лежала? И вообще, я уже выбыла из шоу!

ГАЛАДРЭЛЬ: Когда ты тонула, мы тебя спасали.

Ли: Оставь ее. Пин, Портфи, вот вам рация, оставайтесь тут, держите со всеми связь и присматривайте за Шелоб.

ШЕЛОБ (с угрозой): Я тоже буду следить за хоббитами!

ПИППИН: Ой!

 

Ли, Галадриэль и Ангмарец исчезают.


	2. Chapter 2

_**несколькими часами раньше, в коттедже (вечер 4-го дня)** _

 

После конкурса, по возвращении с острова, Арагорн и Умбарец-Воробей переселяются в одну комнату в коттедже, потому что решают, что пережили вместе слишком много. И это дело надо обмыть.

 

К четырем часам дня обнаруживается, что обмывают они уже втроем с Фарамиром, который тоже зверски перенервничал в последнем конкурсе, так что Эовин его не смогла успокоить. Часов в шесть вечера заходит Лурц, но чего хочет – никто уже не понимает. Лурц выпивает с компанией, и в семь уходит, аргументируя свой уход скукой. Фарамир с Арагорном в течение сорока минут пихают друг друга в плечи с невнятными воплями «А ты кто такой?!» и «Я твою жену в белых тапках видал, у меня своя есть!». Умбарец пытается их разнимать, мыча что-то насчет всех несчастий от женщин на корабле.

 

Итак, _вечер четвертого дня, девять часов._

Закатное солнце светит прямо в окно.

 

АРАГОРН (открывая глаза): О-о-о…

ФАРАМИР (не открывая глаз): А-а-а…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (раздвигая шторы, бодро): Доброе утро!

АРАГОРН (зажмуриваясь): Закрой, изверг… Больно же!

ФАРАМИР: Кажется, мы вчера перебрали немного… (поднимается, не открывая глаз)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (довольно): От вас даже Лурц сбежал!

АРАГОРН (с живым интересом, приоткрывая один глаз): Да? А что мы ему сделали?

ФАРАМИР (открывая оба глаза): Я его не трогал. Я помню. Он в углу сидел.

АРАГОРН (с еще бОльшим интересом): Да? А я где сидел?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с готовностью): А вы оба сидели на полу посреди комнаты и выясняли, кто здесь государь.

АРАГОРН (открыв оба глаза, ОЧЕНЬ заинтересовано): И как, выяснили?

ФАРАМИР: Сдался мне твой Минас-Тирит… Я его тебе уступил. Вместе с короной. Мне и в Итилиэне неплохо.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (невинно): С Эовин.

ФАРАМИР (с пафосом): Да, с Эовин. С женой, знаете ли, с любимой!

АРАГОРН (встает с пола, где мирно спал): Кто бы возражал.

ФАРАМИР (с вызовом): А ты попробуй, возрази!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (довольно): Ну, опять поехали… Рекомендую поправить здоровье. Лично у меня голова раскалывается.

АРАГОРН (забывая про Эовин): А что, еще что-то осталось?

ФАРАМИР (тоже забывая про Эовин): Откуда? Я помню, спать лег, когда понял, что все закончилось!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (покровительственно, доставая из-за шторы большую бутылку с ромом): Сынки! Вы имеете дело с капитаном Джеком-Воробьем! А он всегда предусмотрителен и помнит, что, кроме «сейчас», обязательно бывает «потом».

АРАГОРН (выискивая среди развала в комнате стаканы): Это еще кто кому сынок…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (назидательно): Преклонный возраст не всегда эквивалентен мудрости, Ваше Величество.

ФАРАМИР (начинает тихо ржать)

АРАГОРН (находит два стакана, ставит их на столик, мстительно, Фарамиру): А особо веселые в поправке здоровья не нуждаются. Сам поищи себе посуду… (после паузы) Мальчик.

ФАРАМИР (перестает веселиться, тихо, но угрожающе): Это кто – мальчик?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (доставая себе стакан из-за шторы): Спокойно, джентльмены. Фужеров хватит на всех.

АРАГОРН (гордо): Я спокоен. Возраст не тот, чтобы нервничать из-за какого-то стакана. А вот молодежь…

ФАРАМИР (ледяным тоном): Я тоже спокоен. Хотя возраст позволяет… И не только нервничать позволяет!

АРАГОРН (открывает рот, чтобы ответить на наезд Фарамира)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (быстро разливает ром по стаканам, перебивает): Вздрогнули?

 

Фарамир хватает свой стакан, Умбарец поднимает свой, Арагорн с достоинством - свой.

 

АРАГОРН (успокоившись, отеческим тоном, Фарамиру): Не спеши, Фарыч. Мы не алкаши, чтобы вот так, без тоста. Я скажу. (многозначительно замолкает)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А что, это верно. Тост!

ФАРАМИР (выказывает признаки нетерпения)

АРАГОРН (отвлекшись, рассматривает свой не слишком чистый стакан на просвет): А что это за хрень у меня в стакане плавает?

ФАРАМИР (торопливо): Хороший тост!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подхватывает): Вот за это и выпьем!

 

Оба поспешно выпивают. Арагорн открывает и тут же закрывает рот, машет свободной рукой и тоже выпивает.

 

_Спустя полчаса и три тоста._

 

АРАГОРН: Интересно, а который час?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (глянув на небо в окне): Детское время. Часов десять вечера.

ФАРАМИР: Ик!

АРАГОРН (задумчиво): Что-то нас не зовут никуда.

ЭОВИН (за дверью): Фарамир!!! Где тебя носит!!!

ФАРАМИР (тоскливо): Накаркал, Элессар.

АРАГОРН (злорадно): Так любимая же!

ФАРАМИР: Ик! А ты что-то имеешь против?

АРАГОРН: Нет! Только чего ты не выходишь, когда тебя любимая зовет? Меня бы позвала – я б уже летел.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подсказывает): На крыльях любви.

АРАГОРН (яростно кивая): Да!

ФАРАМИР (подозрительно): Кто позвала?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тихо): Не надо…

АРАГОРН: Кто-кто… Вот позовет - и полечу!

ФАРАМИР (поднимаясь): Кто позовет?!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тоже поднимаясь): Эй, эй! Ребята! Не надо!

АРАГОРН (вскакивает, Фарамиру): А чего ты дергаешься? Рогов боишься?

ФАРАМИР (Умбарцу, но не сводя взгляда с Арагорна): Джек, чем этот царствующий ловелас с моей женой на острове занимался?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вспоминая свои посиделки с Эовин на плоту, смущенно): Да ничем, кажется…

АРАГОРН: Нужна мне твоя роханская гордячка!

ФАРАМИР (наступая на Арагорна): А почему Джек краснеет? Чем вы с ней занимались? Три ж дня без меня! Вдвоем! И откуда знаешь, что гордячка?!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (пытается встрять): Так не вдвоем же… Восемь же человек… хоббитов… эльфов… Гном же!.. Блин, еще ж ведущая!

ФАРАМИР (отмахиваясь от Умбарца): Если уж даже Джек покраснел!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (пытается встрять): Я... это… Фарыч… Не шуми!

АРАГОРН: Меня? Государя Гондора? Подозревать? (медленно, выделяя каждое слово) Я – тебе – рога – наставил? С этой твоей рыжей мымрой?!

ФАРАМИР: Я – рогоносец?! Эовин – мымра?!! Да я тебя… (замахивается на Арагорна)

АРАГОРН (судорожно ищет рукой на ощупь рукоять отсутствующего меча на поясе)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (бросаясь между Арагорном и Фарамиром): Джентльмены, джентльмены! Не надо грязных потасовок в кабацком стиле! Вы короли, или где?

АРАГОРН (меряет Фарамира яростным и совсем трезвым взглядом, пошатывается): Я – государь!

ФАРАМИР (перестает лезть на Арагорна и отвечает ему таким же взглядом): Допустим, я на Гондор и не претендовал! (покачивается)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вот и молодцы. А теперь быстренько, быстренько - выпили еще по чуть-чуть и помирились.

ФАРАМИР (успокаиваясь): Выпили? Ну, если только по чуть-чуть.

АРАГОРН (расслабляясь): А я и не ругался с этим рогоносцем, чего мириться-то…

 

…спустя полчаса Умбарцу удается развести бушующих гондорцев по разным углам.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (решительно): Все, достали! Драться, так драться! Только не здесь.

АРАГОРН (не отрывая тяжелого взгляда от Фарамира): А где?!

ФАРАМИР (вызывающе глядя на Арагорна): Да, где?!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (быстро): На побережье! Там тихо, песок, камней нет, падать мягко… И никто нам не помешает!

АРАГОРН: Жалко, у меня меча нет. (почти твердой походкой идет к двери)

ФАРАМИР (язвительно): Да уж. Ты бы нам показал класс… (такой же походкой направляется за Арагорном)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (прихватывает бутылку с остатками рома, сокрушенно): Язык мой – враг мой. Еще когда это понял, а все - никак… (выходит следом за гондорцами)

 

_в коридоре_

 

АРАГОРН (на ходу): И такой замечательной леди - такой… (не находит слов) …муж достался!

ФАРАМИР (не отставая от Арагорна): Да! Моей прекрасной королеве достался достойный муж!

ЭОВИН (выбегает из-за поворота, Фарамиру): Где ты был? Я чуть с ума не сошла! (принюхивается) Ох, не успела отвернуться - он уже под мухой!

ФАРАМИР, АРАГОРН (хором): Замолчи, женщина, не мешай мужчинам о деле говорить! (проходят мимо «замечательной леди» и «прекрасной королевы»)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (Эовин, стоящей с открытым ртом): Скажи спасибо, они хоть тут общий язык нашли… (проходит мимо)

ЭОВИН (слабо): Джек, куда вы?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (не оборачиваясь, машет рукой в неопределенном направлении): Туда! Где синие волны ласкают песок!

 

_примерно в это же время, где-то в пещерах_

Мыша (заискивающе-просительно): Дракош, съешь эльфа, а? Ну, чего тебе стоит?

ГЛАУРУНГ: Делать мне больше нечего. Еще несварение желудка заработаю. Знаешь, как эльфийские волосы плохо перевариваются? А предварительно скальп обдирать - мороки слишком много.

Мыша: Если не хочешь, не глотай. Пожуй немножко и выплюни! Можешь даже особо не разжевывать.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Ну… В таком случае, я только "за"! Кого есть?

Мыша: На твой выбор.

ГЛАУРУНГ: С владыками я бы так шутить не стал. Мало ли… Леголас может и на шею запрыгнуть. А вот над Халдиром я с удовольствием поприкалываюсь.

Мыша: А Линдир тебе чем не угодил?

ГЛАУРУНГ: Вот еще! Буду я всяких менестрелей есть! Еще в желудке петь начнет!

Мыша: Ну, и ладушки, остановимся на Халдире. Отправляйся на охоту, приколист ты наш начинающий (исчезает)

 

Глаурунг летит к коттеджу и начинает заглядывать во все окна. На кухне находит готовящего ужин Халдира.

 

ГЛАУРУНГ: Хэл, ты мне пару мороженых бараньих тушек не вынесешь? А то совсем меня обделили: выселили в пещеру, заграбастали себе все холодильники и думаете, что дракон одним воздухом питаться будет?

ХАЛДИР (прикалываясь): А что? Это мысль. Эльфы только на звездном свете могут целый месяц прожить.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Кончай хамить, а то сам ужином станешь.

ХАЛДИР (выходя на улицу и таща за собой кусок мороженой баранины, скептически): Я уже испугался.

ГЛАУРУНГ (показательно зверея): Я просил ДВУХ барашков! А ты что принес? Кусочек окорока?!!! Рррыккк!!! (разззевает пасть и заглатывает эльфа)

ХАЛДИР (из пасти): Уммгрюв!!!

ГЛАУРУНГ (сплевывая непережеванного эльфа): Тьфу ты! Зачем же по зубам так больно стучать? Совсем я отвык живой пищей питаться, старый стал.

ХАЛДИР (откатываясь подальше от дракона, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, отряхиваясь от драконьей слюны и заикаясь) : Ттты!!! Кккак ты пппосмел?!!! Ммменя?!!!

ГЛАУРУНГ: Ути-пути, какие мы нервные. Что, прическу испортил? Или ушки помял?

ХАЛДИР (краснеет, бледнеет, набирает в грудь побольше воздуха для гневной тирады, но так ничего и не может сказать)

ГЛАУРУНГ: Смотри не лопни. (отворачивается и улетает)

Злой Халдир идет в душ, в коридоре сталкивается с уходящими гондорцами и пиратом.

 ФАРАМИР: Хэл! Вау! Что за вид?

АРАГОН (то ли с сочувствием, от ли слегка прикалываясь): Кто это так тебя зацеловал, что всего обмусолил?

ХАЛДИР (зло): Да идите вы!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (радостно): Это дело надо обмыть!

ХАЛДИР: Маньяки! Правду говорят, гондорец выпивку везде найдет!

АРАГОРН, ФАРАМИР (хором): Чтооо?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А я бы гордился, если бы обо мне такое говорили.

АРАГОРН (зверея): Какой-то лориэнский пограничник будет уличать в пьянстве меня, государя Элессара?!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (закатывая глаза): О, нет…

ФАРАМИР: Аррес, да не бери в голову. Завидно ему. Эльфы ж ничего толком не могут, ни напиться, ни … (без видимой связи) И на Кормалленском за них всех один Леголас отдувался. Сачки по жизни. Вот они кто!

ХАЛДИР: Я – сачок?!! Да я, да я … (теряет дар речи)

АРАГОРН: Не-е-е, Фарыч, это ты уже загнул. Халдир на Хельме свое отвоевал.

ФАРАМИР: А кто из нас не отвоевал? Но мы и сейчас – о-го-го! А эльфы? Кто не разбежался, тот разленился и изнежился! Вот мы с тобой (кивает Арагорну) – идем на битву, как .. э-э-э… доблестные воины своей эпохи. А он что? Баньку бежит принимать, о красоте своей печется? Слабо, небось, сейчас пойти и Шелоб тумаков надавать?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Э! Я не понял, при чем тут Шелоб?

ФАРАМИР (отмахиваясь): Неважно! Главное – сам принцип!

ХАЛДИР (окончательно зверея): Мне – слабо? Я – не могу?! Короли несчастные! Думаете, вы можете попрекать эльфа трусостью?!!! (разворачивается и быстро уходит в сторону подвалов)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Упс. Кажется, он расстроился.

ФАРАМИР: Что ему сделается... Ну, побегает по подвалам, погоняет нашу паучишку. Кому от этого плохо станет?

АРАГОРН (с угрозой): Зря ты на Халдира наехал! Мы бок о бок сражались, а тебя в Хельме не было!

ФАРАМИР: Да! Не было! Я был занят тем, что умирал за Гондор, пока наш доблестный государь геройствовал у соседей!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (разнимая опять полезших друг на друга гондорцев): Спокойствие, только спокойствие! Вы не забыли – мы драться идем? (уточняет) На берег моря. Как приличные джентльмены.

АРАГОРН: Идем… Но он оскорбил Халдира! (опять начинает лезть в драку)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (успокаивающе): И за честь Халдира тоже там подеретесь.

 

_в пещере_

К дракону опять является Мыша.

 

Мыша: Ну что, пожевал эльфа?

ГЛАУРУНГ (отплевываясь): Пожевал. До сих пор весь рот эльфятиной воняет.

Мыша: Можем слетать в ресторан. В виде награды за успешно выполненную диверсию.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Диверсию? Так это была диверсия? А меня с игры за это не выгонят?

Мыша (флегматично): А кто их знает. Может и выгонят.

ГЛАУРУНГ (в шоке): Мыша?! Ты меня подставить хотела?

Мыша: Что ты, крылатенький! Если бы я хотела, тебя бы уже давно в игре не было. А это я так, по-дружески. Так мы летим в ресторан или нет?

ГЛАУРУНГ: Там хоть меню хорошее?

Мыша: Самое лучшее!

ГЛАУРУНГ: А за улет с конкурсной территории мне не попадет?

Мыша (хихикает): Дракон, ты непоследователен. Спалив лес, по цветочкам не плачут. Все равно тебе за Халдира больше достанется.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Ну… Раз так - полетели.

 

Если бы кто-то стоял на крыше коттеджа - мог бы наблюдать удивительную картину. На фоне звездного неба, прорезанного пиками гор, и почти полной луны появился крылатый силуэт, улетающий вдаль, а потом исчез за очередной горной грядой.


	3. Chapter 3

####  _1:30 ночи_

_в лесу_

Аллора и Линдир стоят на опушке, Линдир определяется с направлением, куда идти, Аллора старательно не мешает. Линдир сосредотачивается и пытается найти Леголаса по осанвэ. Неожиданно из воздуха мешком вываливается Гимли с топором, сшибая с ног Линдира, Аллора вовремя отскакивает в сторону.

 

ЛИНДИР: Что за…! Моргот тебя побери, Гимли, неужели надо было обязательно падать именно сейчас, именно на меня и именно так не вовремя!

ГИМЛИ (поднимается и отряхивается, не выпуская из рук топора): Подумаешь, нежный какой!

ЛИНДИР (сидя на земле): Если бы ты не свалился мне на голову, я бы уже нашел Ласа. А теперь, благодаря твоей "помощи", мы вообще можем ничего не успеть!

Аллора (помогает Линдиру встать): Мы тоже очень рады тебя тут видеть, Гимли, только сейчас помолчи пару минут, пусть Лин сконцентрируется…

ГИМЛИ (ворчливо): Можно подумать, я нарочно… Кто вас знает, чего вы тут…

Аллора (отводит Гимли в сторону, тихо): Тебя Ли к нам отправила?

ГИМЛИ (мнется): Ну… Собственно, я сам вызвался. Лас ведь мне…

Аллора: Ясно. Гимли, ты ведь понимаешь, что Лину он тоже друг?

ГИМЛИ (вздыхает): Понимаю. Но …

Аллора: Никаких "но"! Мы здесь будем делать всё вместе, или я отправлю тебя назад. Ревность и подозрения нам тут не помогут. Понимаешь?

ГИМЛИ (вздыхает): Понимаю.

ЛИНДИР (вполголоса): Есть!

Аллора, ГИМЛИ (хором): Лас?!

ЛИНДИР (растерянно): Да… Кажется…

Аллора: Что значит – кажется?

ЛИНДИР (все так же растерянно): Он мне не отвечает.

ГИМЛИ: Но ты его чувствуешь?

ЛИНДИР (переводит взгляд на Гимли): Чувствую. И мне не нравится то, что я чувствую…

Аллора: С ним все в порядке?

ЛИНДИР: Он жив, если ты об этом.

Аллора (терпеливо): Я именно об этом. А что не нравится?

ГИМЛИ: Так он же не отвечает!

ЛИНДИР: Он занят…

Аллора (теряет терпение): Фиг с его занятостью, где он?!

ЛИНДИР (некоторое время думает, потом указывает направление и решительно направляется в чащу): Там!

Аллора (вздыхает): Ненавижу, когда говорят загадками… (Гимли) Пошли, а то ведь и не заметит, что мы отстали.

 

Аллора и Гимли скрываются в лесу вслед за Линдиром.

 

_в чаще_

На небольшой поляне, на поваленном дереве сидит АДАР. Рядом, связанный по рукам и ногам , лежит Леголас. Адар отдыхает, вытянув ноги и прикрыв глаза.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (внимательно глядя на Адара, явно продолжает разговор): Адар, а Адар…

АДАР (не открывая глаз, тихо стонет): Ну, чего тебе опять, принц?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Все-таки, что тебе от меня надо?

АДАР: Совсем не то, что ты думаешь… (открывает глаза, с тоской смотрит на эльфа) Моргот великий! За что мне такое наказание?!

ЛЕГОЛАС (с интересом): Адар, а Адар, мне кажется, ты бы сам не додумался меня похитить! И уж точно бы не нашел в этом всеми валарами забытом месте.

АДАР (встает, морщится): Догадливый ты, принц… Конечно, не сам! Сдалось мне такое сокровище!

ЛЕГОЛАС (театрально надувается): А чем я не сокровище?

АДАР (зловеще): Сокровище-сокровище! Вот если бы у меня в контракте не было бы сказано "доставить эльфа живым и невредимым", узнал бы ты - какое ты сокровище и куда я такие "сокровища" обычно применяю.

ЛЕГОЛАС (сбиваясь с театральных интонаций): Адар, тебя прошлый раз ничему не научил?

АДАР (тихо стонет, подходит и с кряхтением взваливает связанного Леголаса себе на плечо): Мо-о-оргот… Когда ж мы до места доберемся… Чтоб я еще хоть когда с согласился с эльфом таскаться!

ЛЕГОЛАС (обиженно): Только не говори, что я тяжелый.

АДАР: Еще какой! И зачем только я с тобой связался…

ЛЕГОЛАС (игриво): Так ты еще не связывался! Только пару раз обнял, когда веревками обматывал. Но я же тогда без сознания был, и это - не считается!

АДАР (стонет): Найду того, кто эту гадость про меня сочинил, убью! Это ж надо: я – и с эльфами! И придурок этот лихолесский теперь клеится.

ЛЕГОЛАС (театрально возмущенно): А чем тебя эльфы не устраивают?

АДАР: Поубивал бы… Хм… Убить, что ли? Хотя нет, за мертвого мне не заплатят. Зря я, что ли, столько мучился? (Леголасу) Кончай болтать, принц! Нам было бы неплохо часа через полтора на место придти.

ЛЕГОЛАС (театрально вкрадчиво, но слегка встревожено): Какое место, Адар? А что мы там будем делать?

АДАР (злорадно): Придем – узнаешь… Ты, вроде, поцелуев хотел? Будут тебе поцелуи, мало не покажется. И, кроме поцелуев, все остальное - тоже будет. Принц, ты думаешь, я тебя в хорошее место несу?

ЛЕГОЛАС (делает непроницаемое лицо): Это шутка такая?

АДАР (торжествующе): В каждой шутке есть доля шутки. А ты свое уже отшутил. Навсегда. (уходит с Леголасом в чащу)

 

_на пути к поляне._

 

ГИМЛИ: Линдир, ты хоть скажи, чем он тебя так смутил-то?

ЛИНДИР (не оборачиваясь): Как тебе сказать… Ход его мыслей меня смутил. Я даже вслушиваться особо не стал, как-то не так он думал… (резко останавливается) О Эру!

Аллора (налетает на Линдира): Что случилось?

ЛИНДИР (лихорадочно вслушивается во что-то, прикрыв глаза): Как я сразу не понял! (осанвэ) /Лас, ты меня слышишь?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ты где? Лин, ты в лесу?/

ЛИНДИР: /Из операторской тебя слышно не было… Да и сейчас плохо. Кто с тобой?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Как ты всегда чувствуешь, ЧТО надо спросить и точно формулируешь вопросы. Не «с тобой все в порядке?», не «где ты, Лас?», а «Кто…»/

ЛИНДИР: /Только не говори, что Адар!/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Да ты ясновидящий/

ЛИНДИР (стонет вслух): /Лас, только не делай глупостей! Что он хочет?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (голос начинает пропадать): /Похоже … сам не знает … это не … куда – не говорит…/

ЛИНДИР: /Лас! Лас, не пропадай!/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Моргот!../ (замолкает окончательно)

Аллора: Лин! Лин, что с тобой?! (трясет Линдира за плечи)

ЛИНДИР (открывает глаза, обреченно): Этот пижон… Его Высочество крепко вляпался. Я надеюсь, у него хватит ума не напрашиваться на бОльшие неприятности... (с чувством) Будь проклят тот день, когда я влез в Интернет!

ГИМЛИ (окончательно ничего не понимая): Лин, ты о чем? Что там с Ласом?

Аллора (осторожно снова встряхивает Линдира): Алло! При чем тут Интернет?

ЛИНДИР (устало садится на траву, обреченно начинает объяснять): Был у меня период увлечения Интернетом. Я там много всего интересного накопал, в том числе и фанфики… (замолкает и смотрит на Аллору, ожидая вопросов)

Аллора: Я в курсе, что это такое. (предупреждает вопрос Гимли) Гимли, а тебе я потом все объясню, по дороге, хорошо? Продолжай, Лин.

ГИМЛИ (закрывает рот)

ЛИНДИР: Ну и несколько… десятков… всякой гадости о нас с Ласом… (опять замолкает)

Аллора: Знаю, читала.

ЛИНДИР (удивляется): Читала? И вот так вот просто сидишь со мной рядом?!

Аллора (не поддерживает): Прекрати придуриваться, дело говори.

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): Была там парочка-троечка рассказиков про нас с Адаром… Читала?

Аллора (садится на траву и тянет за собой Гимли): Читала. (улыбается)

ЛИНДИР: Ну, Адар на самом деле не совсем такой… почти. В смысле, не интересуют его… хм… ну, слэшем он не интересуется. Совсем. А так он ничего, вполне правдоподобный в этих фанфиках.

Аллора (задумчиво): Правдоподобный? (ее взгляд затуманивается, потом она резко встряхивается) Ну, и что?

ЛИНДИР (с тревогой наблюдая за выражением ее глаз): Ну, и это он Ласа похитил.

ГИМЛИ (вскакивает): Ты знаешь, кто его похитил? А куда они идут, и чего ему надо?

ЛИНДИР: Лас не успел мне сказать. Но вот чего я боюсь…

Аллора: Ну?

ЛИНДИР: …так это хода мыслей Ласа. Что-то он, по-моему, Адара настоящего с Адаром из фанфиков путать начал. Давно не общался.

Аллора: Ой… Ведь напросится! Если – правдоподобный. Надо его вытаскивать скорее. (задумывается) А если не это – то что Адару от него надо, и куда он его, действительно, тащит?

ЛИНДИР: Меня тоже это волнует. Самое нехорошее то, что я опять перестал его чувствовать… Впрочем, я смогу найти место, откуда Лас со мной в последний раз говорил. А там посмотрим.

Аллора (вскакивает): Так пошли!

 

Линдир поднимается и довольно уверенно идет вглубь леса, Аллора и Гимли идут за ним.

 

ГИМЛИ: Ал, ты обещала объяснить мне, о чем вы все только что говорили.

Аллора (вздыхая): Есть такая штука, Гимли - Интернет называется... Впрочем, к Адару это не имеет отношения…

 

_в чаще, пятью минутами раньше._

Адар с Леголасом на плече, пошатываясь, выходит на поляну. Посреди поляны стоит большое дерево, толстый ствол которого можно было бы обнять только втроем, а лучше – вчетвером. Огромное дупло в человеческий рост, до земли, выглядит по меньшей мере странно.

 

АДАР: Пришли, принц! (с явным облегчением сваливает Леголаса на травку возле дерева)

ЛЕГОЛАС (оглядываясь): Это что? Врата в мир иной?

АДАР: Ох, не был бы ты таким… голубоватой окраски, был бы умным и догадливым. Именно!

ЛЕГОЛАС (обижаясь): На себя посмотри!

АДАР (краснеет, потом бледнеет, набирает в грудь воздуха и изо всех сил гаркает): Пшел! В мир иной! (толкает Леголаса в дупло)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Моргот!.. (падает в дупло, вспыхивает голубоватый свет, Леголас исчезает)

АДАР: Хвала всем богам! Наконец-то! (шагает вслед за Леголасом в дупло, голубая вспышка, Адар исчезает)

 

_в чаще, на пути к поляне._

 

ЛИНДИР (озабоченно): А ведь он совсем пропал! Его нет…

ГИМЛИ: Совсем? А следы есть?

ЛИНДИР: Следы есть.

ГИМЛИ: Грррх…

Аллора (останавливается): Мальчики, подождите.

ЛИНДИР (глядя на Аллору): Что случилось?

Аллора: Мне надо связаться с Ли… (достает рацию) Лиана, вызывает Аллора! Прием!

Ли (из динамика): Лиана на связи, прием!

Аллора: Ли, у нас проблема. Леголас, похоже, исчез. Линдир его перестал чувствовать, а я зато ощущаю действующий портал. Похоже кто-то играется с пространством. А может, и с измерениями… Идем за ним. Прием.

Ли: Смотри, я вам помочь не могу, мы в горах. В коттедже остались только хоббиты и Шелоб. Уверена, что вы втроем справитесь? Прием.

Аллора (глядя на Линдира и Гимли, которые активно кивают): Думаем, справимся. Просто ставим тебя в известность. Прием.

Ли (вздыхает): Если пропадете, не прибегайте жаловаться… Удачи. До связи.

Аллора (улыбается): Когда это мы жаловались? До связи!

ЛИНДИР: Как это – действующий портал?

ГИМЛИ: И как это – чувствуешь?

Аллора (смущенно): Ну, я… это… Одно время баловалась прыжками по измерениям… Давно. Но некоторые остаточные явления, в частности, способность чувствовать переходы, до сих пор наблюдаются. А портал… Где-то работает переход то ли в пространстве, то ли в измерениях – не пойму. Думаю, Лас туда ушел. Вернее, его увели.

ЛИНДИР: Как у тебя много скрытых талантов… Пошли?

 

Уходят дальше в лес.


	4. Chapter 4

_**2:00 ночи** _

_в горах_

АНГМАРЕЦ: И какие, интересно, следы вы рассчитываете найти на этих камнях?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (прочувствовано): Следы эльфа.

Ли: Или его похитителей.

АНГМАРЕЦ (скептически): Тоже мне, две юные следопытки-натуралистки.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Гм… Ну, на счет юных ты немного погорячился.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Тебе что, комплимент неприятен, древняя старушка?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Назгул! Не нарывайся!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Да я …

Ли (перебивает): Нельзя ли …

АНГМАРЕЦ (тоже перебивает): Мы уже не на конкурсной территории, так что нечего тут командовать.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Прекратите! Кажется, я что-то нашла. Ли, посвети. (вместе с Ли склоняется над одним из камней)

АНГМАРЕЦ (наблюдая за ними, но не подходя ближе): Я тебе и так скажу, что это кровь. Я ее издалека чую. Кровь эльфа, между прочим.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Манвэ, за что ты так суров с ним? В чем перед тобой так провинился мой подданный, что каждый раз …

Ли (очень мрачно): Думаю, что как раз в данном случае Манвэ совершено не при чем. (достает еще один маленький и отдаленно похожий на рацию приборчик) Похоже, пришла пора принимать экстренные меры.

АНГМАРЕЦ: А вот это - вряд ли. (проворно выхватывает у Ли приборчик и сталкивает ее и Галадриэль в ближайшую расселину)

 

Слышится вскрик Ли, а потом далекое "плюх".

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (слегка разочаровано): Надо же. В какую-то лужу упали. Надеюсь, в ней и потонут. (направляется в сторону выхода из пещер)

Ли (выныривает, отфыркиваясь): Я - идиотка!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Это было что-то важное?

Ли: Нет, всего лишь передатчик прямой связи с межмировой станцией спасателей. Но все равно - обидно. И рация где-то тут утонула.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ничего страшного. Я сейчас все сообщу Кэрдану. (после несколько секундного молчания) Странно. Он не отвечает. Неужели и у них что-то непредвиденное случилось?

Ли (флегматично): Скорее - у нас. В этих горах небольшие залежи двимерита, в некоторых мирах его еще называют адмантином. Он начисто глушит любую магию, телепатию и тому подобное. Судя по всему, эти залежи как раз над нами.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (скептически): Мне стало намного легче от того, что я узнала, как в разных мирах называется этот материал.

Ли: Хорошо! Это я виновата. Мне не надо было доверять назгулам, не надо было доверять Мыше, не надо было… (с тихим "бульк" уходит под воду)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с тревогой): Только тонуть не надо, а? (собирается нырнуть следом, но на поверхности появляется Ли)

Ли: Я не тону. Я освежаюсь.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Нашла время.

Ли: Хотя… С другой стороны, это - интересная идея. Если я всерьез начну тонуть, то Тирр это почувствует и явится, где бы она не была…Наверное… Скорее всего.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Давай обойдемся без подобных экспериментов, ладно? Не знаешь, это озеро где-то имеет выход на поверхность?

Ли: Нет. Не в смысле - не знаю, а в смысле - не имеет. Мы плаваем в его самой верхней точке. Весь остальной водоем - еще глубже вниз под горами.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (задумчиво рассматривая собственную руку с поблескивающим на пальце колечком): Мы ведь в воде?

Ли (оторопело): В воде… (смотря на Галадриэль как на ненормальную). Что ты… Эру! Я - идиотка! Ненья, белое кольцо, кольцо воды, сделанное из митрила, с адамантом, алмазом…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с иронией): Спасибо, я помню, какое кольцо отдал мне Келебримбор.

Ли (радостно): Теперь и я вспомнила!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Вот и хорошо. (поднимает руку с кольцом и начинает что-то шептать по эльфийски)

 

Постепенно поверхность подводного озера приходит в волнение, появляются небольшие волны, потом уровень воды начинает медленно подниматься. Так продолжается до тех пор, пока очередная волна не выносит Ли и владычицу на тот самый уступ, с которого их столкнул Ангмарец.

 

Ли (восхищенно): Глэд, ты - супер!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (грустно): Да, но Халдира мы так и не нашли.

Ли (весьма агрессивно): Найдем. Дай мне только дойти до конкурсной территории. Кончилась моя вежливость и законопослушность! (почти риторически) Если кто-то думает, что мне влом заплатить штраф за несанкционированное вмешательство или за использование запрещенных иномирных технологий, то он - ОШИБАЕТСЯ!

 

**_в другом месте_ **

****

Небольшая камера на одного человека. Окон нет. Возле стенки стоит узкая койка, на которой валяется не первой свежести матрас. Возле койки маленький, прикрепленный к стене столик, на нем стоит горящая керосиновая лампа. Напротив - умывальник и унитаз. На каменных стенах – плесень, в углу по стене течет тонкая струйка воды. В одну из стен на высоте человеческого роста вбиты два железных кольца. Открывается дверь, входит Леголас со связанными за спиной руками, за ним – Адар.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (оглядываясь, нарочито бодро): Как-то мрачновато. Не нравится мне тут, я сырость не люблю… В лесу лучше было.

АДАР: А мне нравится. Ты в этой сырости неплохо смотришься. Хоть сейчас с тебя портрет в интерьере пиши… (заходит Леголасу за спину, Леголас делает непроницаемое лицо и не оборачивается) Так, принц. Сейчас я тебя развяжу и ситуацию обрисую. Если ты хоть дернешься в моем направлении или рот раскроешь раньше, чем я разрешу, я зову хозяев этого санатория, и будешь иметь беседу с ними, а я умываю руки. Согласен?

ЛЕГОЛАС (равнодушно): Не нравится мне, как ты про хозяев говоришь. Лучше я тебя еще некоторое время потерплю. Согласен.

АДАР (развязывает Леголасу руки): Что-то или мне кажется, или ты и вправду как-то резко ко мне охладел, принц?

ЛЕГОЛАС (все также равнодушно, растирая запястья): Знаешь, для того чтобы играть любовь, мне обстановка соответствующая нужна, хоть какие-то положительные эмоции... А тут... Извини, но в этом подвале мне не до игрушек. И не до эмоций.

АДАР (растерянно): Ах, так это была игра? (звереет) Это ты игрой мне все нервы вымотал? Да я тебя… (замахивается)

ЛЕГОЛАС (не двигаясь и не меняя непроницаемо равнодушное выражение лица): Адар, а с чего это тебя так расстроило? И вообще, ты мне ситуацию обещал обрисовать.

АДАР (все еще держит руку на весу, зловеще): Сейчас я тебе такую ситуацию нарисую!

ЛЕГОЛАС (продолжая растирать запястья): Слушай, ты или бей, или руку опусти, глупо выглядишь. Я даже защищаться не буду, если тебе от этого полегчает.

АДАР (опускает руку): Ох, принц… Не искушай меня!

ЛЕГОЛАС: У меня имя есть. Так нечестно – я тебя по имени, а ты меня так вот.

АДАР (подхватывает): Ага, как собачку… (угрожающе) Так и буду! Скажи спасибо, что хоть так называю! Или ты не принц?

ЛЕГОЛАС (машет рукой, переводит взгляд на стену, по которой течет вода): Моргот с тобой, Адар. (замолкает)

АДАР (с видимым удовольствием): Рисую ситуацию. Одна влиятельная особа, чье имя тебе знать не обязательно, за некоторое вознаграждение поручила мне доставить тебя в эту камеру. Находиться ты здесь будешь столько, сколько будет угодно той особе. Какие у нее на тебя виды – не знаю, но я тебе, принц, не завидую. (замолкает и ждет вопросов. Леголас следит за водой) Хм… А тебе неинтересно, где ты находишься, принц?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Интересно. Но ты мне еще не разрешил рот открывать.

АДАР (с удовольствием): Разрешаю!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ну и где я нахожусь, кроме как в камере?

АДАР: Мы тебя перекинули в другое измерение. Твои тебя не найдут, а займутся тобой тут очень милые создания, принц. (пауза) Насчет положительных эмоций: чисто по-дружески…

ЛЕГОЛАС (переводит взгляд на Адара, выразительно хмыкает)

АДАР (не обращая внимания): …я тебе советую продолжать их не испытывать. Хозяева здешние только ими и питаются. Вытянут из тебя все твои счастливые эмоции и воспоминания, и ты точно спятишь от тоски до того, как та особа о тебе вообще вспомнит. Она ведь человек занятой… (поднимается, подходит к двери, оборачивается) И еще, принц. С поцелуями я бы, на твоем месте, к ним не приставал. Поцелуй дементора еще никого до добра не доводил. А мне с тобой еще пообщаться как-нибудь хочется, пусть и со спятившим. (открывает дверь) Счастливо оставаться, принц!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Адар, а Адар!

АДАР (вздрагивает от знакомых интонаций): Чего?

ЛЕГОЛАС: А чем эта особа тебе за меня заплатила?

АДАР: А хоть бы и натурой, тебе-то что? (выходит, дверь закрывается)

ЛЕГОЛАС (мрачно, закрывшейся двери): Так, просто интересно, какой такой натурой можно оплатить эльфийского принца…

 

_в лесу_

Линдир, Аллора и Гимли выходят на поляну к дереву с дуплом.

 

Аллора (останавливается): Вот он.

ГИМЛИ: Кто?

ЛИНДИР: Портал?

Аллора: В дупле.

ГИМЛИ: Так чего же мы ждем? (направляется к дуплу)

 

Линдир удерживает Гимли на месте, вопросительно смотрит на Аллору.

 

Аллора: Мальчики… Я уверена, что этот портал односторонний. В смысле, если мы туда попадем, факт, что мы не сможем обратно выйти через него же. Хорошо, если это переход в пространстве. А если – между измерениями?

ЛИНДИР: Что делать будем?

Аллора: Одному из нас придется остаться в портале, чтобы держать его открытым…

ЛИНДИР (не задумываясь): Ну, так ты и останешься, мы с Гимли сами справимся. Все равно мы оба не представляем, что с этим порталом делать, чтобы он открытым остался.

ГИМЛИ: Я согласен с Линдиром.

Аллора: Да, наверное, иначе не получится. Хорошо, будем надеяться, что все обойдется. Учтите, вечно я вас ждать не буду. У вас час. От силы полтора… В общем, два часа жду и возвращаюсь за подкреплением.

ЛИНДИР (подозрительно): Это Шелоб, что ли, с хоббитами? Не надо, сами справимся. Часа хватит.

Аллора (твердо): Два часа.

ГИМЛИ: Хватит торговаться, пошли уже!

ЛИНДИР (глядя Аллоре в глаза): Два часа и ни минутой больше. Или кто-то из нас вернется, или возвращать будет некого.

Аллора (качает головой): Типун тебе на язык, эльф! Пошли! Вы первые…

 

Линдир и Гимли заходят в портал, исчезают, вспыхивает и гаснет голубоватая вспышка.. Аллора вздыхает и шагает вслед за ними. Голубоватый свет не гаснет – Аллора остается в портале.

 

_в камере_

Леголас в позе «лотос» сидит на койке, предварительно скинув с нее матрас, и медитирует. Дверь открывается и в камеру медленно заходит дементор в черном плаще с поднятым капюшоном. Лица не видно, рук тоже. Леголас медитирует. Дементор останавливается на пороге, Леголас не обращает на него внимания.

 

ДЕМЕНТОР (подходит к койке, протягивает к Леголасу руку, плавно водит полусгнившей ладонью перед закрытыми глазами эльфа)

ЛЕГОЛАС (не открывая глаз): Простите, вы не могли бы не махать возле моего носа этой тухлятиной? Спасибо, если это мой ужин, то я не голоден.

ДЕМЕНТОР (обалдевает от наглости, застывает с протянутой к лицу Леголаса рукой)

ЛЕГОЛАС (открывает глаза, вздрагивает): Эру единый!

ДЕМЕНТОР (опускает руку, приосанивается)

ЛЕГОЛАС (морщится): Это ж надо, довести себя до такого состояния… Лечиться не пробовали? Могу поспособствовать. Когда-то давно мой отец исцелил парочку прокаженных. Если хотите, я узнаю у него подробности, вдруг и вам поможет…

ДЕМЕНТОР (в легкой панике отступает к двери)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не хотите, как хотите. В принципе, я и сам желанием не горю. (закрывает глаза)

 

Дементор, издавая непонятные сдавленные звуки, отползает к двери, выходит. Дверь закрывается. Леголас продолжает медитировать.

 

_В камере двумя часами позже._

Леголас сидит там же в той же позе. Открываются двери, заходит толпа дементоров.

                                          

ЛЕГОЛАС: О, вы решили воспользоваться предложением полечиться? И еще друзей с собой привели? (начинает что-то чувствовать) Что-то холодно становится. И темно как-то... И тихо...

ДЕМЕНТОРЫ (приближаются, окружая эльфа плотным кольцом)

ЛЕГОЛАС (вскакивает на ноги, отступает к самой стенке, принимая боевую стойку): Эглерио Эрин Ласгален!

 

Открывается дверь, влетает Мыша с бластером наперевес

 

Мыша: Я вам за что плачу, бестолочи?! Будете мне еще ценный товар портить!

ЛЕГОЛАС (с нескрываемым презрением): Мыш.

Мыша (дементорам): Вы хоть представляете, сколько у меня на него заказов? На какие миллиарды всех мыслимых денежных единиц?! Да я за малейший произвол всю вашу шарашку по судам затаскаю! По миру пущу! Будете у Гарри Поттера милостыню просить!

ДЕМЕНТОРЫ (после последней угрозы явно тушуются и быстро исчезают)

ЛЕГОЛАС (все так же презрительно): И кому ты собралась меня продавать?

Мыша (маньячно-радостно): А всем подряд! Слешеркам-извращенкам, эльфоненавистницам, садисткам и прочим достойным леди.

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво): Поняяятно…

Мыша: Готовься принц. Первый клиент будет через час. (уходит)

ЛЕГОЛАС (очень тихо): О, Эру… (садится на койку и пытается продолжать медитацию).

 

_несколькими этажами выше_

Небольшая комната, такая же темная и мрачная, как камера Леголаса, только обставленная с бОльшим вкусом и уютом. На большой кровати, раскинув руки в стороны, спит Адар. Небольшая ниша в стене, выполненная в форме арки, начинает светиться голубоватым светом, оттуда выпрыгивает Линдир и мешком вываливается Гимли. Адар вскакивает, выхватывает откуда-то из-под одеяла меч.

 

АДАР: Стоять, башку сшибу!

ГИМЛИ (поднимаясь): Дотянись сначала… (поднимает топор)

ЛИНДИР (быстро соображает, одним прыжком оказывается около Адара, радостно раскрывая объятия): Адар! Ты ли это?

АДАР (опускает меч, стонет): Не-е-ет… Если ты сейчас же не отойдешь на пару шагов назад, я за себя не ручаюсь… Еще один безумный игрун в любовь.

ЛИНДИР (опускает руки, попутно выхватывая из-за пояса Адара длинный кинжал): Да пожалуйста, не так уж я и рад тебя видеть. (оказывается позади Адара, захватывает его горло левой рукой, правой приставляет к шее кинжал) Где Леголас, Адар?

ГИМЛИ: Меч-то положи, а то оцарапаешься! (подходит к Адару и вынимает из его пальцев меч, тот не сопротивляется)

АДАР (обреченно-решительно): Внизу.

ЛИНДИР: Исчерпывающая информация. Что с ним?

АДАР: Час-полтора назад был жив и здоров. Сейчас - не знаю, меня не тянет ни спускаться вниз, ни интересоваться здоровьем вашего принца.

ГИМЛИ: Зачем он тебе был нужен?

АДАР (усмехаясь): Женщины надоели…

ЛИНДИР (усиливает захват и нажим на кинжал)

АДАР (торопливо): Мне сделали предложение, от которого я не смог отказаться. 

ЛИНДИР: Кто?

ГИМЛИ: Где Леголас, какая разница - кто?

АДАР: Я ее не знаю! Она обещала хорошо заплатить!

ЛИНДИР (опускает кинжал, не разжимая захвата на горле Адара): Обещала?

АДАР: Она сказала, что после того, как принц будет у нее, я выхожу обратно в лес, и там она со мной расплачивается…

ГИМЛИ: Леголас где?

ЛИНДИР (машет рукой с кинжалом на Гимли, чтобы тот замолчал): Выходишь **обратно**?

АДАР (с издевкой): Как ты всегда точно формулируешь вопросы, менестрель…

ЛИНДИР: Я знаю. Так как?

АДАР: Портал односторонний, придурок! Так что вы тут тоже заперты, как и я! (выворачивается из захвата Линдира и садится на кровать)

ЛИНДИР (изумленно): Так ты… Ох, Адар, поверить не могу! Ты - и попался на такую приманку! Незнакомый человек! Порталы, в которых ты ни барлога не понимаешь! Неизвестное измерение! И ты купился… (сочувственно) Ох, Адар… Чего ж она тебе пообещала?

АДАР (мрачно): Не твое дело, менестрель.

ГИМЛИ: Линдир, пошли уже!

ЛИНДИР: Погоди, Гимли… Адар, а Адар!

АДАР (вздрагивает от знакомых интонаций): Чего?

ЛИНДИР: Покажешь, где Леголас - поможем отсюда уйти. Это только для придурков вроде тебя портал односторонний.

АДАР (поднимает голову и злобно смотрит на Линдира): Думаешь, теперь ТЫ делаешь мне предложение…

ЛИНДИР (перебивает): А ты что, сможешь отказаться? Тут что, курорт?

ГИМЛИ: Мы идем или нет, Лин?

АДАР (решительно): Идем.

ГИМЛИ: Веди!

ЛИНДИР (прячет за пояс кинжал): Погоди. Где мы вообще находимся?

АДАР: В Азкабане.

ЛИНДИР (с неудовольствием): Последняя страница детектива была написана по-арабски… Переведи.

АДАР: Тюрьма для волшебников. Идеальное место. Сам ваш принц нафиг тут никому не нужен, сидит себе в подземелье… Только вот освободить его будет проблематично.

ГИМЛИ: Нам?

АДАР (с нажимом): **Вам** \- особенно. Потому что вы не представляете, с кем связались. Тюремщики здешние… С ними не договоришься, и драться с ними тяжело. Дементоры.

ЛИНДИР (теряя терпение): Если ты думаешь, что я понимаю по-арабски…

АДАР: Создания тьмы. (передергивается) Я общался с ними пару раз - мне хватило. Как она с ними договаривалась - не знаю, только мне к ним подойти-то не хочется, не то что говорить.

ЛИНДИР (со знанием дела): Ну, уж если **тебе** противно, представляю, что это за монстры.

ГИМЛИ: Кто - она?

АДАР (Гимли): Найду - сам прирежу. (Линдиру) Назгулы, только гнилые, а не бесплотные, без чувства юмора, и питаются всякой лабудой… Ну, радостью, счастьем…

ЛИНДИР: Эмоциями? Энергетические вампиры?

АДАР (морщится): Что-то типа… Не завидую я принцу вашему.

ГИМЛИ (звереет): Я сейчас тебе не позавидую, чернявый!

ЛИНДИР (успокаивающе хлопает Гимли по плечу): Спокойно, нам проводник все еще нужен!

АДАР: Пошли. Я один путь знаю, короткий и относительно безопасный.

ЛИНДИР: Адар, а Адар!

АДАР (вздрагивает): Чего?

ЛИНДИР: А почему ты такой доверчивый стал?

АДАР (пожимая плечами): Напомни мне хоть один случай, когда ты меня обманул. И потом, у меня нет выбора.

ЛИНДИР: Логично. Пошли, Гимли.

АДАР: Только дверь закрыта снаружи, запечатана магией и стоит магическая сигнализация!

ГИМЛИ (снимая с плеча топор): Эка невидаль…

 

Гимли одним взмахом топора взламывает замок, все замирают и прислушиваются. Тишина.

 

ГИМЛИ: Вперед!

ЛИНДИР (в арку портала): Ал, мы пошли! Засекай время!

 

Из портала выглядывает голова Аллоры.

 

Аллора: Я думала, вы уже… (замолкает, глядя на Адара)

АДАР (небрежно наклоняет голову): Сударыня.

Аллора (переводит взгляд на Линдира): Время пошло, Лин. Удачи! (голова Аллоры исчезает)

 

Линдир и Гимли направляются к двери. Адар некоторое время молча смотрит на каменную арку в нише.

 

ЛИНДИР (возвращается и толкает Адара к двери): Пошли, нечего тут!

 

Все трое выходят из комнаты.


	5. Chapter 5

_**морское побережье, на Глаурунге** _

КЭРДАН: Я не могу связаться с Галадриэль. Что-то случилось.

ЭОВИН (с надеждой): Не обязательно. Вдруг, она не хочет тебе отвечать? Или еще какая-то случайность или совпадение…

ЛУРЦ: Не гоните. Сначала два эльфийских пацана, потом еще и Ляди пропала. Лина, кстати, тоже никто кроме ведущих не видел. Не верю я в такие случайности

КЭРДАН (мрачнеет)

ГЛАУРУНГ: Может, полетим обратно?

ЭОВИН: Не найдя Фарамира?! Ни за что!

 

В руках у Кэрдана включается рация, слышен истерический вопль Пиппина.

 

ПИППИН: Кто-нибудь меня слышит?! Помогите! Спасите! Шелоб с ума сошла! Она за Портфелией погналась! Я нигде не могу их найти! Ли! Аллора! ТИРР!!! Ну, где же вы все?!

КЭРДАН (включает рацию): Пин, я тебя слышу. Думаю, Ли не ответит. Аллора? Ты слышишь нас? (тишина) Пин, не переживай, мы сейчас возвращаемся.

ЛУРЦ (с тревогой): Кэрыч, а с Лином ты можешь связаться?

КЭРДАН (мрачно): Нет. Уже почти четверть часа не могу.

ЭОВИН (истерически): Мы же еще не нашли Фарамира!

КЭРДАН: Если хочешь, можешь оставаться и искать его дальше. Я уверен, что он в относительной безопасности, а возле коттеджа сейчас происходит что-то очень нехорошее. Глаурунг, полетели.

ЭОВИН: Стойте! Я их уже вижу! Вон они! На берегу!

ГЛАУРУНГ: Интересно, что они там делают? Никак не могу рассмотреть.

КЭРДАН (очень мрачно): Дерутся.

ЛУРЦ: Ё-мае! Нашли время!

 

Глаурунг подлетает к месту дуэли, приземляется на безопасном расстоянии. Видно, что дерутся только двое – Фарамир и Арагорн. Умбарец сидит на небольшом камне между Глаурунгом и дерущимися, подперев голову рукой, и мрачно наблюдает. У его ног валяется пустая бутылка из-под рома.

 

ГЛАУРАНГ: Ну, вперед, спасатели. Я тут подожду, а то затопчу там всех…

 

Лурц спрыгивает с дракона и идет к Умбарцу. Кэрдан опережает Эовин и вежливо подает ей руку, чтобы помочь сойти на землю.

 

ЭОВИН (не отрывая взгляд от драки): Спасибо.

КЭРДАН: Не за что. Поспешим?

ЭОВИН (неожиданно спокойно): Не стоит. Я уже вижу, что все в порядке. Пусть лучше его Арагорн вырубит, не так обидно будет.

КЭРДАН: Кому?

ЭОВИН (хладнокровно): Фарамиру, конечно. Я его сейчас убивать буду. Если он победит Арагорна, его побью я.

КЭРДАН (задумчиво): Я бы обиделся.

ЭОВИН: И я о том же.

ЛУРЦ (подходит к Умбарцу, деловито, глядя на драку): Какой счет?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оживляясь): О, Лурц! А я тут засыпать начал. Они танцуют уже часа три. Ночь, спать хочется… Пока всухую. Только Фарыч Арагорну рукав оторвал и хук справа провел, а Арагорн Фарычу дважды в ухо съездил.

ЛУРЦ: Чего не поделили-то? (усаживается на песок рядом с Умбарцем)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво): И если первый час они еще упражнялись в изящной словесности, то потом дыхание беречь начали. И стало – совсем тоска. Чего делят? Ну, вчера они корону делили…

ЛУРЦ: Помню, сам видел.

 

Фарамир сбивает Арагорна на песок, пытается придавить его коленом, но Арагорн швыряет Фарамиру в глаза песок и выворачивается.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: …а теперь они оба защищают честь. То ли свою, то ли Эовин, то ли Арвен… (некоторое время думает) …то ли Ли с Аллорой, то ли (хихикает) Халдира.

ЭОВИН (подходит и встает рядом): И как?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (поднимает голову): Нормально. Успешно. Поскольку оружия у нас нет, я предложил народную сингапурскую борьбу «пьяный шимпанзе начинает и выигрывает». Но тут они открыли дискуссию, кто из них более пьяный, а кто – более шимпанзе, и дальше я не уследил. (с сожалением) Все-таки сбились на кабацкий стиль.

КЭРДАН (задумчиво): Там Шелоб хоббитов доедает.

ЛУРЦ (отмахивается): Она никогда сразу не съедает. Сначала – яд, кокон и прочая лабуда.

ЭОВИН: Нет, пора это прекращать!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хватает ее за руку): Бесполезно. Пока не выдохнутся, не разведем.

КЭРДАН (недоверчиво): Вчетвером? Не разведем?

 

Арагорн и Фарамир, обнявшись для поддержания равновесия, пинают друг друга ногами.

 

ЛУРЦ (задумчиво): Можем и не развести… (идет к дерущимся и пытается разнять их объятия, получает по уху от Фарамира и выслушивает нецензурную тираду от Арагорна, возвращается) Нет уж, я туда больше не полезу.

ЭОВИН (глядя на сцепившихся дуэлянтов): Так, все, хватит. (поворачивается и возвращается к Глаурунгу)

КЭРДАН: Эй, а мы?

ЭОВИН: Я сейчас. (подходит к Глаурунгу и что-то тихо ему говорит)

 

Глаурунг с удовольствием кивает, взлетает, направляясь к Фарамиру с Арагорном, плавно снижается, хватает лапами обоих за шиворот, летит к морю, не обращая внимания на вопли дуэлянтов, отлетает от берега метров на десять и разжимает лапы.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вскакивает с камня): Помойтесь, ребята! (бросается обнимать Лурца) Ура! Можно возвращаться! (бросается обнимать Эовин, возвращающуюся к камню) Умница! Я всегда в тебя верил!

ФАРАМИР (с моря, глядя на эту сцену, рычит): Ворррроб-е-ей!!!!

АРАГОРН (Фарамиру, подплывая ближе, обиженно): А ты говоришь – чего Джек краснел, чего краснел.

 

Фарамир и Арагорн плывут к берегу, Эовин отбивается от Умбарца, Глаурунг садится на прежнее место.

 

КЭРДАН (задумчиво): Джек, я бы на твоем месте лез на Глаурунга. Быстро.

ЛУРЦ (глядя на приближающегося к берегу Фарамира): Согласен. Очень быстро.

ЭОВИН (обнадеживающе): Ничего… Фарамира я на себя беру. Давайте, Лурц, Джек, вы – на Глау, а ты, Кэрдан, государя Элессара, как выберется, тоже на борт поднимай. (с холодком в голосе) А мы тут мирно, по-супружески, и разберемся.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (не дожидаясь Лурца, с достоинством, но в темпе, направляется к дракону): Пошли, Лурц!

ЛУРЦ (хлопает Кэрдана по плечу (тот передергивается): Ну, мы пошли. Ждем вас наверху. (быстро направляется за Джеком)

ЭОВИН (хладнокровно): Ага. Мы скоро.

 

Арагорн первым выходит на берег и попадает в объятия Кэрдана, который тоже стремится побыстрее убраться с линии огня. На подходе к берегу из воды показывается Фарамир с ледяным до безобразия лицом. Арагорн пытается вырваться, но Кэрдан что-то приказным тоном командует по-эльфийски, и Арагорн послушно идет к дракону.

 

КЭРДАН (взбираясь на Глаурунга): Чего вы не поделили?

АРАГОРН (в воде он окончательно протрезвел и теперь сам не понимает): А барлог его знает… Вроде, в политическом плане у нас с Итилиэном все в норме. По женщинам мы тоже давно не пересекались… Может, по вопросам культуры не сошлись?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (поддакивает): Ага, по богословским.

ЛУРЦ (наблюдает за протекающим на берегу разговором): Клянусь Оком, Фарыч сейчас тоже не вспомнит, из-за чего вы сцепились.

 

Включается рация.

 

Ли (в динамике): Кэрдан, как у вас дела? Прием.

КЭРДАН (хватает рацию): Все в порядке. Арагорн с нами, Джек тоже, Фарамир сейчас выяснит отношения с супругой, и они тоже будут готовы вернуться. Прием.

Ли: Офонарели, что ли? У нас такие проблемы, а они за семейной ссорой наблюдают! Всех в приказном порядке на борт и – на базу! Ждем вас через полчаса. До связи.

КЭРДАН: Это будет нелегко. Но мы попробуем. До связи.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Полчаса? Я вам кто, самолет реактивный? Совсем обнаглели! Захомутали, оседлали, на шею сели…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (успокаивающе похлопывает кулаком по спине Глаурунга): Ничего, Глау, мы в тебя верим!

ЛУРЦ (кричит): Эовин, Фарамир! Пешком обратно пойдете или с нами летите? Так мы стартуем уже!

КЭРДАН (изумленно глядя вниз): Подействовало…

ФАРАМИР (забирается на крыло Глаурунга, подает руку Эовин): … я думаю, лучше в серебристо-голубой.

ЭОВИН (забираясь следом): Рехнулся? Только персиковый!

ФАРАМИР: Как скажешь, дорогая…

КЭРДАН (со знанием дела): Детскую решили обустроить?

ЭОВИН: Посмотрим. И никакого голубого цвета!!!

 

_Через час, в коттедже_

 

Появляются Ли и Галадриэль.

 

Ли (заглядывает в холл): Все живы? Новых бед не случилось?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (заходит вслед за ведущей): Я никого не вижу.

Ли (кричит): Хоббиты?! Шелоб?! Где вы?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (задумчиво): Если сюда вернулся Ангмарец…

Ли: Тогда я сейчас быстренько сгоняю в операторскую - проверю на территории ли он, да и вообще - что тут у нас за время нашего отсутствия успело произойти. Ты - со мной?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я лучше хоббитов поищу. Тревожно мне что-то.

Ли: Только ты поосторожнее тут, ладно?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (улыбается, гордо): Я - эльфийская владычица.

Ли (с сомнением): Так то оно так, но - все же. Если что - зови. (исчезает)

 

К коттеджу подлетает Глаурунг с народом.

 

ГЛАУРУНГ: Слезайте уже быстрее. И так всю спину оттоптали.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ишь, какой нежный. Как толпу народа с Титаника спасать - так пожалуйста, а как подвести несколько усталых бойцов - так сразу всю спину отдавили!

ГЛАУРУНГ: Оттоптали! Попрошу не передергивать!

 

Открывается дверь, во двор выглядывает Галадриэль.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Никто хоббитов не видел?

ЭОВИН: А разве Шелоб их еще не съела?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А она собиралась?

КЭРДАН: Тебе Ли ничего не говорила? Мы же с ней по рации четверть часа назад связывались.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Как мы из гор пришли, она сбежала в свою операторскую и больше не возвращалась.

КЭРДАН: Нашли Халдира?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Пока нет. Зато потеряли хоббитов.

ЛУРЦ: Кто со мной в подвалы? Спорю на развалины Барад-Дура, Шелоб их туда уволокла.

ФАРАМИР, УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Идем!

АРАГОРН: С голыми руками? На Шелоб? Хоть десертные ножики с кухни захватить не хотите?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (не то восхищаясь, не от - прикалываясь): Вот что значит - стратегическое мышление! За версту видно матерого полководца!

ЭОВИН: А я на верхних этажах проверю. Не зря же она себе под крышей паутину плела.

КЭРДАН: Надо бы еще вокруг коттеджа поискать, вдруг они выбежали.

ГЛАУРУНГ: А ведущие не могут нам сказать, где она с хоббитами прячется? Хвастались же, что у них тут телекамеры под каждой половицей.

ЭОВИН (кричит): Ли!

Ли (появляясь): Я все слышу. Но наша система слежения все еще не работает. Думаете, легко одной ее налаживать? Тем более, и у Аллоры с Линдиром и Гимли опять проблемы, и вообще… Я стараюсь, но у меня только две руки, и я не могу делать десяток дел одновременно!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (успокаивающе): Мы все поняли. Зачем так нервничать? Просто сказала бы, что не знаешь, где сейчас хоббиты с Шелоб.

Ли: Уже сказала. Довольны? (исчезает)

АРАГОРН (философски): Мда… Нелегкая профессия - ведущая.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (поддакивает): И не говори.

ЭОВИН: Мы идем хоббитов искать или так и будем на пороге топтаться?

АРАГОРН (командует): Глаурунг, возьми Галадриэль и облети окрестности. Она заметит хоббитов с любой высоты. Кэрдан и Эовин - посмотрите на этажах, а мы пойдем в подвалы.

ГЛАУРУНГ (ворчливо): Глаурунг - туда, Глаурунг - сюда… Я сильно похож на внештатный ковер-самолет?

АРАГОРН (строго): Нечего тут выступать, а то подумаю, что ты с Шелоб заодно.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Уж и поворчать нельзя.

 

Народ начинает расходиться на поиски хоббитов.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Да, если кто увидит Ангмарца - имейте в виду, он пытался убить меня и Ли.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Что?! И он тоже?

ЭОВИН (мрачно): Темного только могила исправит.

ЛУРЦ (видя косые взгляды окружающих): Лично я ни на кого из присутствующих покушаться не собираюсь!

ГЛАУРУНГ: И я!

 

_на улице_

 

ГЛАУРУНГ: Осторожнее на шею залазь, эльфийка. А то у меня там уже мозоль скоро будет. То ведущие, то роханки, теперь еще и эльфы…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (пожимая плечами): Я могу и на спине посидеть.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Да чего уж там. На что только не пойдешь ради благого дела. (взлетает) Не сильно высоко лечу? Тебе все хорошо видно?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Хорошо-хорошо. Давай, лети кругами, начиная от коттеджа.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Если что-то подозрительно заметишь - скажешь, и я пониже спущусь.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (задумчиво): Солнце встает… Красиво-то как… Рассвет над морем…

ГЛАУРУНГ: Эльфийка! Ты хоббитов ищешь или на пейзажи любуешься?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Одно другому не мешает. Посмотри, какие удивительные облака - словно снежно-голубые шапки, отражающие лазурь моря, а сверху будто присыпаны золотисто-розовым светом.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Тьфу ты! Такая дурь только эльфу и может в голову прийти.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (продолжает, уже специально издеваясь на драконом): А глянь на лес - вершины деревьев уже сверкают яркой зеленью, а ниже, в глубине ветвей, куда еще не добрались утренние лучи, прячется легкая дымка и мелькают тени, словно таинственные призраки, не успевшие отступить вместе с ночью.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Бр-р-р! У меня от твоих словоизлияний аж мороз по коже.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (в полном восторге): А горы! Взгляни только на горы! Как они прекрасны!

ГЛАУРУНГ (раздраженно): Ты хоббитов ищешь?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (спокойно): Уже нашла.

ГЛАУРУНГ (совершенно ошарашено): Как!?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Слышишь, возле тех деревьев птицы не поют гимн восходящему солнцу, а тревожно щебечут, возмущаясь присутствием чужака?

ГЛАУРУНГ (подозрительно): Каких деревьев?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Вон тех. (машет рукой в направлении леса) Снижайся.

 

Глаурунг "заходит на посадку". Галадриэль легко с него спрыгивает и бежит в лес.

 

ГЛАУРУНГ (тихо): Е-мае! Владычица! Как девчонка поскакала! С ума сойти, что с эльфами рассвет делает.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (раздвигая кусты): Портфелия, малышка, это ты здесь прячешься?

ПИППИН (выбираясь из зарослей): Владычица! (кидается обниматься) Я так рад! Я так рад! А Портфелию вы уже нашли?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Еще нет. Но, думаю, ее тоже скоро найдут.

ГЛАУРУНГ (просовывая голову сквозь ветви): Малой, ты здесь всю ночь просидел?

ПИППИН: Ага! Я ж вас по рации звал-звал, а вы - никто не приходите. Я уже сам хотел идти Портфелию спасать, а тут Шелоб из дома как выскочит, как выпрыгнет, как завопит "Ну, мелкий хоббит, ты-то уж точно от меня не убежишь". Тогда я и понял, что Портфелию ей поймать не удалось, и в лес побежал.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Пин, ты молодец.

ПИППИН (гордо): Она меня чуть не догнала, но я в лисью нору залез. А она сначала покрутилась около, а потом обратно в дом пошла. Тогда я из норы вылез и до вашего прихода в кустах сидел (опасливо косится на Глаурунга) А он с ней не заодно? Из одного же Мордора вышли.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Не заодно! Сколько раз все будут меня об этом спрашивать?!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Пин еще не спрашивал.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Раз такие умные, то и возвращайтесь в коттедж пешком, а я в пещеру полетел. Спать хочу! И так всю ночь извозчиком проработал! (улетает, бормоча себе под нос) Сделали из меня ездового дракона… Свяжись только с этими эльфами… Правильно про них Мелькор говорил …

 

_на верхних этажах_

 

ЭОВИН (кричит): Портфелия! Ты здесь?

КЭРДАН (тоже кричит): Пиппин! Ты меня слышишь!

ЭОВИН (смотрит на крышу): В паутине хоббитов не видно. Возможно, они где-то спрятались?

КЭРДАН: Если бы ты была хоббитом, где бы ты пряталась?

ЭОВИН: У тебя в спальне.

КЭРДАН (ошарашено): Что?

ЭОВИН (слегка краснеет): Ну… или у Галадриэль. (поясняет) Эльфийский свет отпугивает паучих и все такое.

КЭРДАН (задумчиво): Ну, если смотреть под таким углом...

 

Эльф и роханка поднимаются на третий этаж, заглядывают в спальню Кэрдана, там никого нет.

 

ЭОВИН (не спеша уходить, осматривается): А у тебя здесь уютно. Кадки с деревцами из оранжереи принес? Ой! И столько книг! Это все - из нижней библиотеки?

КЭРДАН (слегка смущается): Да мелочь, почитать перед сном. А деревья… в ту оранжерею кроме Ласа с Лином и не ходит никто. А эти (кивает на деревья) я вообще из дальнего угла забрал, там за все дни никто из участников ни разу не появлялся.

ЭОВИН: А у моего Фарамира вечно такой бардак… (пристально смотрит на Кэрдана, потом подходит к кровати) Эру! Как все аккуратно застелено. (осторожно присаживается на краешек кровати) Удивительный вы народ, эльфы! (опять смотрит на Кэрдана, одной рукой как бы невзначай играя со светлой прядью своих волос)

КЭРДАН: Эовин!

ЭОВИН: Что?

КЭРДАН: Если бы я был Портфелией, я бы прятался в спальне у Галадриэли, а не _здесь_.

ЭОВИН (со вздохом, вставая): Ладно, пошли, проверим.

 

Заходят в спальню напротив. Книг здесь нет. Но кадок с деревьями и цветами втрое больше, чем у Кэрдана. В углу между двумя карликовыми ивами стоит огромный аквариум, в нем плавают разные диковинные рыбки. На столе лежит палантир.

 

ЭОВИН (восхищенно): Ничего себе! Только не надо мне рассказывать, что аквариум она тоже где-то нечаянно позаимствовала.

КЭРДАН (улыбается): Не буду. Ей Ли подарила. После несостоявшейся поездки в Валинор.

ЭОВИН (слегка ревниво): А почему у нее и рыбки, и палантир, а у тебя только книги? Несправедливо.

КЭРДАН (продолжает улыбаться): Знаешь, на рыбок я и дома так насмотрелся, что век бы мне их не видеть. А в отношении палантира… У меня на полке ноутбук лежал. Только закрытый, ты его и не заметила.

ЭОВИН (слегка обиженно): И после этого ведущие говорят о равных условиях для всех участников!

КЭРДАН (пожимая плечами): Вот у ведущих и спросишь, а нам пора Портфелию будить.

ЭОВИН (удивленно): А где она?

КЭРДАН (с видом заправского фокусника открывает один из шкафчиков, там свернувшись клубочком тихонько посапывает Портфелия)

ЭОВИН (бодро): Портфи! Подъем!

 

_в подвалах_

 

АРАГОРН (спотыкаясь): Ничего себе, развела тут паутинное царство.

ЛУРЦ: Прям как под Кирит Унголом. Шагу ступить нельзя, чтобы в ее липучках не запутаться.

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво): Ох… А мы ж сюда Халдира послали…

АРАГОРН (мстительно): Не мы, а ты! Вот найдем сейчас объедки эльфа - и пусть тебя совесть до конца твоих дней мучает!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Уж пусть лучше и с Халдиром все будет в порядке, и Фарамира совесть не мучает.

ЛУРЦ (спотыкается, падает в паутину и запутывается в ней): Тьфу! Кто-нибудь, вырежьте меня из этой пакости, а то я нож уронил.

АРАГОН (подходит и начинает кромсать липкие нити): Аккуратнее надо, аккуратнее.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Что-то мне здесь не нравится.

ЛУРЦ: А представь, каково здесь хоббитам. (добавляет после минутного размышления) Если они здесь.

АРАГОРН (поддакивает): А уж как здесь эльфу понравилось!

ЛУРЦ (с нажимом): Если он здесь.

АРАГОРН: Ну, Халдир-то уж точно здесь _был (_ кивает на Фарамира) Его стараниями!

ФАРАМИР (хмуро отмалчивается)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Государь! Не гони волну. Может тут эльфа и нет давно уже.

АРАГОРН: Возможно, но, учитывая куда его сегодня послал вот этот (опять кивает на Фарамира), то я совсем не удивляюсь, что он пропал.

ФАРАМИР: Может хватит уже, а? Думаешь, меня совесть не мучает? Ты что ли по пьяни никогда глупостей не ляпал?

АРАГОРН (заканчивает освобождать Лурца): По пьяни, не по пьяни… но факт, что Халдира нет, и факт, что именно ты его к Шелоб отправил

Ли (появляется, брезгливо отбрасывает упавшую на нее паутинку): Бр-р-р. Ненавижу паутину. Кстати, дальше можете не идти, хоббиты уже нашлись (исчезает)

 

_в центральном зале_

 

С третьего этажа спускаются Кэрдан, Эовин и Портфелия. С улицы приходит Галадриэль с Пином, из подвала поднимаются гондорцы, Лурц и Умбарец. Появляется Ли с ноутбуком и кучей всяческого оборудования, усаживается прямо на пол и начинает подключать приборы к компу. Остальные ее обступают и заинтересовано заглядывают через плечо.

Ли: Тээк-с, на спецэффекты времени нет. (смотрит на монитор) Шелоб я уже нашла. (нажимает какую-то клавишу, с тихим шорохом появляется достаточно большая железная клетка, нажимает еще одну клавишу, и в клетке оказывается Шелоб)

ШЕЛОБ: Что за … (осматривается) За что? Я же ничего плохого не сделала!

Ли (не обращая на нее внимания, не отрываясь от компьютера): А Ангмарец успел сбежать. Ничего, посылаем запрос в комитет контроля несанкционированной межмировой иммиграции… Пусть они его и отлавливают. (расстроено) Мда. Ну, у них и расценки. Так и разориться недолго.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (Шелоб): Ничего плохого не сделала?! А кто меня съесть пытался?

ШЕЛОБ: Так я ж шутя.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Ничего себе шуточки! Да ты в меня два раза чуть своим жалом не попала!

ПИППИН (с ужасом): Жалом?! Портфи, миленькая, с тобой все в порядке?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ли, что с Халдиром?

Ли: В горах обнаружено остаточное телепатическое излучение. Как после очень сильной ментальной атаки. По нашим данным, ничего подобного там не должно было быть. И я сейчас пытаюсь что-то узнать про эти горы в группах местных новостей.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Узнаешь - скажешь?

Ли: Тебе - первой. (опять утыкается в компьютер)

КЭРДАН (строго): Шелоб, признавайся, кого ты еще сегодня жалила?

ШЕЛОБ: С чего ты взял? Никого я не жалила!

КЭРДАН (с угрозой): Я ложь чувствую!

ШЕЛОБ: Ишь, какой чувствительный. (с вызовом) Ну, жалила! Ну, и что? Меня Мыша, между прочим, попросила!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ, ПИППИН: Кого ты жалила?!

ШЕЛОБ: Халдира. Не виноватая я! Он сам пришел!

ФАРАМИР (тихо и виновато): О, Эру!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Куда пришел?

ШЕЛОБ: На мой этаж. А я испугалась! Вот. И чисто на нервной почве его ужалила. А потом пришла Мыша и сказала мне отнести его в горы.

АРАГОРН: А потом ты его куда дела?

ШЕЛОБ: Никуда я его не девала! Я его там оставила!

Ли (увидев что-то на мониторе): Ничего себе!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Что ты нашла?

Ли: Оказывается, в этих горах уже не первый раз исчезают люди и … гм … нелюди. Ну, местные! Ну, ловкачи! Да за сокрытие подобной информации я им такую неустойку предъявлю, что и за сто лет не расплатятся!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (укоризненно): Ты бы лучше не о прибылях, а о Халдире подумала.

Ли (радостно): Ты не понимаешь. Платить они не захотят. А в виде альтернативной компенсации, я из них разрешение на такие технологии выбью, что мы Халдира хоть с того света достанем! Ладненько, я побежала судиться с местными. (исчезает)

 

_за кадром:_

_Тирр (появляясь в операторской): Меня никто не искал?_

_Ли (с явным облегчением): Тирр! Где тебя носило?_

_Тирр (очень лаконично): Мыша._

_Ли: О, Эру! Что на этот раз?_

_Тирр: Она поставила перед операторской ловушку…_

_Ли (перебивая): Ну, естественно, а ты же никак не могла в нее не влезть?_

_Тирр: Кошка я или кто? Любопытство - моя национальная черта!_

_Ли: И…?_

_Тирр: И - ничего. Выкинуло меня к Морготу на рога. Пока разобралась, где нахожусь, пока нашла дорогу обратно, да и на месте возникли некоторые трудности…_

_Ли (со вздохом): Все понятно? Где сейчас Мыша - знаешь?_

_Тирр: Понятия не имею, и я бы на ее месте не попадалась бы мне на глаза ближайшие несколько лет! Как я понимаю, пока меня не было, тут у вас что-то случилось?_

_Ли (саркастически): Какая ты догадливая!_

_Тирр: Ладно, проехали. И где больше всего горит?_

_Ли: Мчись пока к Аллоре, что-то я от них вестей уже второй час не получаю. Но чтобы сразу вернулась. У нас тут с Халдиром критическая ситуация назревает._

_Тирр (исчезая): Уже умчалась._

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво): Знаете, я все больше беспокоюсь о лихолессце. Если Ангмарец Галадриэль в пропасть столкнул, а Шелоб ужалила Халдира и пыталась съесть Портфелию, то страшно подумать, что могло случится, если вчера вечером эта парочка добралась до Леголаса.

ПИППИН: Но ведь Леголаса Трандуил забрал. Я лично его провел.

ВСЕ: Чтооо?

КЭРДАН: Кого провел? Трандуила?

ПИППИН: Нет, Ласа.

АРАГОРН: Куда ты его водил? Зачем?

ПИППИН (смущаясь): Ко мне пришла Мыша и сказала, что Трандуил ждет Леголаса в лесу…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (перебивая): И ты ей поверил?

ПИППИН: Конечно. Она же ведущая.

ГЛАУРУНГ (тихо): Идиот. Как и я.

АРАГОРН: А тебе не приходило в голову, что Трандуил сам мог бы позвать Леголаса по осанвэ?

ПИППИН (растерянно): Нет. Мыша сказала, чтобы я не говорил Ласу, что к нему отец приехал. А то бы весь сюрприз испортился. Я и сказал, что его ждет кто-то, кого он будет очень рад увидеть.

ЭОВИН: Глупость хоббитов не имеет границ.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Эй! Вот только наезжать не надо! Ладно?

ЛУРЦ (Пиппину): И кто его ждал?

ПИППИН: Не знаю. Мыша и еще какой-то мужчина. Я в темноте не рассмотрел.

АРАГОРН: А ты никого больше в лесу не видел?

ПИППИН: Только Ангмарца.

АРАГОРН: Моргот! И ты только сейчас об этом говоришь?!

ПИППИН (жалобно): Я думал, что он в Лихолессье уехал. Я тайну хранил.

ФАРАМИР (раздраженно): Хранитель, блин!

 

Возвращается Ли. Арагорн ей кратко пересказывает признание Пина.

 

Ли: Я уже в курсе. Его Адар с помощью Мыши и Ангмарца похитил. Сейчас этим вопросом занимается Аллора. И Тирр.

ПИППИН: Тирр вернулась!!!

ЭОВИН, ФАРАМИР, УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Кто такой Адар?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Фанфики читать надо!

АРАГОРН (закашливается): Нет, уж лучше - не надо!

ПИППИН: А где Тирр?!

Ли: Побежала спасать спасателей Леголаса.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я очень рада за него. И Аллора его спасает, и Гимли, и Линдир, теперь еще и Тирр туда же убежала. А о Халдире кто-нибудь будет думать? Если вам все равно - так и скажите. Я сама в горы пойду.

АРАГОРН: Владычица, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мой меч.

ФАРАМИР: И на мой!

Ли: Спокойно! Только без геройства. Лучше посмотрите, что я про похитителей Халдира узнала. ([справка об иллитидах](http://www.elftower.narod.ru/illitid.htm))

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (читает с монитора из-за спины Ли): Ничего себе! И он у них там уже целую ночь находится! Да его могли уже пять раз съесть, или даже страшно представить что еще сделать...

АРАГОРН (бурчит себе под нос): Мне тоже страшно представить, что за целую ночь Адар мог сделать с Леголасом.

Ли: Сейчас все желающие отправляются со мной в горы, там я расскажу вам наш план. Но мне надо еще минимум два добровольца в помощь Аллоре и прочим спасателям Леголаса.

ЛУРЦ и УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (переглядываясь): Давайте мы.

ЛУРЦ: Я к Лину на острове так привык... Нехорошо будет, если с ним что плохое случится.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А я - просто за компанию. Интересно поглядеть, что это за Адар такой.

Ли: О'кей. (нажимает какие-то клавиши, Лурц и Умбарец исчезают)

КЭРДАН: Я думаю, хоббитам не стоит идти в горы. Они и так всю ночь не спали. Лучше пусть останутся в коттедже и отдохнут.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Я боюсь! Опять вы нас одних с Шелоб оставляете!

ЭОВИН: Она же в клетке.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Ну и что! Все равно - боюсь!

ПИППИН: А я не хочу спать, я тоже хочу Халдира спасать! А-а-а (зевает)

Ли: кто-то должен остаться. Вдруг Ангмарец надумает вернуться. Или спасателям Леголаса что-то понадобится…

ЭОВИН: Мы с Фарамиром останемся. Фарушка и так за эту ночь набегался, дальше некуда.

ФАРАМИР (Очень кратко и очень решительно): Нет!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (Эовин): Ты можешь оставаться.

ЭОВИН (возмущенно): И бросить Фарамира одного? Вот уж нет!

КЭРДАН (оглядывает присутствующих, ни Галадриэль, ни Арагорн не выказывают ни малейшего желания отсиживаться с хоббитами): Я останусь. И за Шелоб присмотрю, и хоббитам будет спокойнее, и если вдруг король-призрак вернется - с ним тоже _поговорю_.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Раз мы со всеми вопросами определились, то мы, наконец, можем идти?!

 

Ли, Галадриэль, Арагорн, Фарамир и Эовин исчезают.


	6. Chapter 6

**_камера в Азкабане_ **

****

Мыша (открывает двери): Принц, принимай первую гостью!

Леголас с абсолютно непроницаемым выражением лица смотрит в дверной проем, там появляется нечто в джинсах с косичками и начинает недоверчиво рассматривать эльфа.

 

СЛЭШЕРКА (восторженно-удивленно): Ух ты! Какой похожий! Прям как настоящий!

Мыша (обиженно) Что значит "как"? Самый натуральный лихолесский принц Леголас. Всего неделю как со Средиземья!

СЛЭШЕРКА: Настоящий Леголасик?!!

Мыша (раздраженно): Да, настоящий, настоящий! Не искусственный! Что за недоверчивый народ пошел?!

СЛЭШЕРКА (радостно): Ласик! Легси! Лапушка!

ЛЕГОЛАС (морщится)

Мыша (тоже морщится): Что за телячьи нежности?! Ты сюда восторгаться им пришла или зачем?

СЛЭШЕРКА: Но ведь это же настоящий эльф! Да еще и мой любимый пупсик Легси! (прыгает к эльфу на койку и начинает его всячески тискать, дергать за уши, играть с волосами и т.д.)

ЛЕГОЛАС (натужно улыбаясь): М-м-м… милая леди, вы так любезны…

СЛЭШЕРКА: Ох! (от избытка чувств чуть не падает в обморок) Он еще и говорящий!

Мыша (закатывая глазки): Мелькор с Морготом! И как это я скрытую леголасоманку в ней не распознала? (хватает слэшерку за плечо) Познакомилась? Все - счастье кончилось. А теперь - брысь отсюда!

СЛЭШЕРКА: Но я же заплатила за полчаса!

Мыша: Расценки изменились. Хочешь еще общения - доплачивай новый взнос.

СЛЭШЕРКА: О! Я быстренько! Только деньги соберу! Легси, дождись меня!

ЛЕГОЛАС (с иронией): Куда ж я денусь. (слэшерка исчезает)

Мыша (Леголасу): Ты особо не расслабляйся. Остальные клиенты посерьезнее будут.

 

Леголас пару минут смотрит вслед Мыше, потом закрывает глаза и пытается сосредоточиться.

 

Спустя четверть часа Мыша приводит новую девицу. Леголас открывает глаза. На этот раз лицо пришелицы скрыто маской, в руках она несет весьма объемистый саквояжик, а на черной футболке красными буквами написано "хороший эльф - мертвый эльф".

 

ДЕВИЦА (продолжая разговор с Мышой): … а вообще я очень добрая, и всяческие проявления насилия меня возмущают до глубины души.

Мыша: Ага.

ДЕВИЦА: Но эльфы - это же совсем другое дело! Ты ведь меня понимаешь?

Мыша (удовлетворенно любуясь на показательно ничего не выражающее лицо Леголаса): Понимаю, понимаю. Вы тут развлекайтесь, а я побежала - дел полно. (девице) Если что – тут у двери парочка дементоров тебе в помощь. (уходит)

 

_Несколькими этажами выше._

Темный узкий коридор, магическое освещение чуть рассеивает мрак. По коридору перебежками двигаются Линдир с кинжалом, напряженно вслушивающийся во что-то, Гимли, крепко сжимающий топор, и тихо матерящийся Адар с мечом в руке.

 

ЛИНДИР: Где твой короткий путь, Адар? Я пока что вижу только длинный коридор!

ГИМЛИ: Зря мы ему меч оставили, Лин…

АДАР (Гимли): Не волнуйся. Мне же без вас не выбраться. Если только особу эту не встречу… Правда, боюсь, сейчас я ее зарублю раньше, чем она меня отсюда вытащит. (Линдиру) Коридор не такой уж длинный. Почти пришли.

 

Совершенно неожиданно коридор расходится на два хода. Направо - так же темно и длинно, как и раньше, налево – так же длинно, но в конце коридора - свет.

 

АДАР (тихо): Выбирайте - направо долго, опасно и пешком, налево - значительно быстрее, опасно и не пешком.

ГИМЛИ (задумчиво): Опасно везде? Тогда уж лучше побыстрее…

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Нам в любом случае побыстрее.

АДАР (командным шепотом): Нале-во!

 

Поворачивают налево, через несколько минут выходят в большой круглый зал - каменные стены, магические факелы на стенах, в зале - штук двадцать фигур в черных плащах.

 

АДАР (резко останавливается): Приплыли. Не ожидал…

ЛИНДИР (налетая на Адара сзади): А что это за собрание?

АДАР (мрачно): Совещание. Темный Совет.

ГИМЛИ: Что делать будем?

 

Дементоры оборачиваются и, судя по поведению, замечают спасателей с Адаром.

 

АДАР: Теперь уже только драться. Вообще-то, нам в центр зала. Пробьемся – будем молодцы.

ЛИНДИР (с сомнением): Пробьемся?

ГИМЛИ (вскидывая топор, уверенно): Агрррх! Пробьемся!

 

Дементоры приближаются, распространяя перед собой холод и ужас. Гимли передергивается, Адар скрипит зубами, Линдир старается не замечать холод.

 

ЛИНДИР: О Элберет! Гилтониэль!!!

ГИМЛИ: Барук Казад!!!

АДАР (чтобы не отставать): Аааа! Сарумать твою налево!!!

 

Дементоры на пару секунд застывают в недоумении – не привыкли к такому поведению в своем присутствии. Пользуясь их замешательством, спасатели и Адар врываются в толпу, размахивая оружием. Кто успел – отскочил, кто не успел – попадали от меча, кинжала и топора. С боевыми криками Линдир, Гимли и Адар выбегают в центр зала и падают. В темную и глубокую дыру в полу.

 

АДАР (падая, торжествующе): Пробились!

ЛИНДИР (падая, яростно): Адар! Убью!!!

ГИМЛИ (падая, размахивает ногами, руками и топором): Барук Казад!!!

 

Падают на каменный пол, устланный непонятным – то ли соломой, то ли мусором. Центр слабо освещен далеким светом сверху, стены скрываются в темноте. Линдир в очередной раз подворачивает ногу, Гимли выпускает из рук топор, Адар падает плашмя лицом вниз и не двигается.

 

ЛИНДИР (сквозь зубы): Черт побери!

ГИМЛИ (садясь на полу, задумчиво): Интересно, Гэндальф, когда в Мории упал, дольше летел?

ЛИНДИР (стонет): О Эру!

АДАР (не поднимая головы, в пол): Я никогда не был в Мории…

ГИМЛИ: Могу по возвращении устроить экскурсию. Когда будешь падать в пропасть Казад-Дума, посчитаешь, насколько она глубже. Расскажешь потом.

АДАР (поднимаясь на четвереньки и нащупывая около себя меч): Только я не собираюсь падать в пропасть.

ГИМЛИ (подбирая топор): Зато я с удовольствием собираюсь тебя туда сбросить! Если отсюда выберемся.

ЛИНДИР (сдавленно): Положите оружие, ненормальные! Не хватало только, чтоб вы тут подрались!

АДАР (не вставая, подползает к Линдиру): Ты чего шипишь, менестрель?

ГИМЛИ (озабоченно): Кажется, он что-то сломал.

ЛИНДИР: Подвернул, не сломал… Может, вывих.

АДАР (осматривая ногу Линдира): Барук твою казад…

ГИМЛИ: Э, э!

АДАР: Я хотел сказать - черт побери. (ощупывает повреждения)

ЛИНДИР (шипит сквозь зубы)

АДАР (одним резким движением вправляет вывих): Теперь надо повязку поплотнее наложить, а то далеко не уйдешь.

ЛИНДИР (стонет): Ада-а-ар… Убью…

АДАР (рвет на куски свой плащ): Ага. После того, как я гному о глубине морийской пропасти отчитаюсь. Он перед тобой очередь занимал.

ГИМЛИ (ощупывая стены): Сдается мне, очередь эта бесконечна, и мы с тобой, Лин, в ней последние.

АДАР (перевязывая Линдира): Ты очень умный и догадливый. Для гнома, конечно.

Аллора (появляясь, радостно): Ой, вы еще живы!

ГИМЛИ (не удивляясь): Мы старались. (с деланным равнодушием) А портал – черт с ним. Нам до него все равно не добраться.

Аллора: Там Тирр вернулась, мы и без портала выберемся… (замечает манипуляции Адара с перевязкой, старательно не замечая при этом самого Адара) Ох, Лин, и опять эта же нога!

ЛИНДИР (пытаясь лучезарно улыбаться): Ничего, еще немного - и она привыкнет к этому состоянию. Лучше познакомься – это Адар.

АДАР (не прекращая перевязку, склоняет голову): Сударыня.

ЛИНДИР: Адар, это Аллора.

Аллора (подходит к Линдиру с Адаром и наклоняется ближе к поврежденной ноге, не глядя на Адара): Приятно. (осматривает перевязку, выпрямляется) Профессионально.

АДАР: Опыт. А приятность взаимная.

ЛИНДИР (открывает рот, потом закрывает его обратно)

Аллора (осматривается): Где это мы?

ГИМЛИ (из темноты): У Адара спроси. Он сюда очень рвался.

АДАР (поднимаясь и убирая меч в ножны): Зато быстро и не пешком. Это камера. На самом нижнем этаже подземелья. Типа карцера для заключенных. Где-то тут должна быть дверь, надеюсь, мы ее откроем. Ваш принц где-то недалеко.

ЛИНДИР (сидя на полу, заинтересованно): А если не откроем?

ГИМЛИ (от стены, из темноты): Ал, у тебя нет фонарика?

Аллора: Действительно, а если не откроете? (Гимли) Что б вы без меня делали… (достает фонарик, подходит к стене)

 

Включается фонарик, в луче света видна темная деревянная дверь, обитая железом, Гимли возится с врезным замком.

 

ГИМЛИ: Лин, дай кинжал.

 

Линдир бросает кинжал, тот втыкается в дверь чуть правее рук Гимли.

 

ГИМЛИ (выдергивая кинжал из дерева): Пижон…Все вы, лихолесские… (ковыряет замок кинжалом) Ерунда все это. Там снаружи засов. Замок и не закрывали.

ЛИНДИР (угрожающе): Адар, очередь по твою душу внезапно может оказаться короче. Думаю, мы с Гимли вообще без очереди пробьемся, как ветераны войны Кольца.

АДАР (отступая к стене): У вас чего, совсем мозгов нет? Конечно, засов… А топор вам на что? А у меня меч. Пробьемся!

ЛИНДИР (подозрительно): Где-то я это уже слышал.

Аллора: Ну, так вы пробуйте - Гимли, Адар – чего ждем? (отбирает у Гимли кинжал)

 

Гимли поднимает топор, Адар достает меч из ножен, они начинают рубить дверь в капусту. Аллора подходит к Линдиру, протягивает кинжал.

 

Аллора: Лин, ты Ласа слышишь?

ЛИНДИР (прислушивается, вызывает Леголаса по осанвэ): Нет… О!

Аллора: Что?

ЛИНДИР (радостно): Слышу! Он медитирует.

Аллора: А он тебя слышит?

ЛИНДИР: Нет, конечно. Он же медитирует!

Аллора: Лови его, когда он закончит этой ерундой заниматься, не прерывай контакт.

ЛИНДИР: Ага, думаешь, легко «не прерывать контакт»?

Аллора (категорично): А кому сейчас вообще легко?

 

_Через четверть часа._

Дверь падает. Адар убирает меч в ножны, возвращается к Линдиру, помогает ему подняться.

 

АДАР: Все, пошли!

ЛИНДИР: Ох…

АДАР (поддерживая Линдира): Блин, до чего вы, эльфы, нежные!

ЛИНДИР (возмущенно): Конечно, когда ТЕБЯ соберутся садистски насиловать, ты-то будешь счастлив!

Аллора, ГИМЛИ, АДАР (хором): Чего?! (Адар осторожно отходит от Линдира в сторону)

ЛИНДИР: Это я про Ласа… Надо спешить!

Аллора (торопливо, Адару с Гимли): Осанвэ! Лас нашелся.

АДАР (догадывается): А, клиентура пошла…

ГИМЛИ (замахиваясь топором): Адаррррр!!!

Аллора (отскакивая): Ай! Гимли!

АДАР (не пошевельнувшись): А вы думали, его тут на курорт пригласили? На нем тут такие деньги зашибить можно!

ЛИНДИР (прихрамывая, подступает к Адару с кинжалом, мрачно): Гимли, он мой…

ГИМЛИ (рычит): Ага, счас! (подходит ближе с поднятым топором)

АДАР (зажмуривается, но не двигается с места)

Аллора (топает ногой): Вы сюда пришли Адара убивать?! Стоило ради этого так далеко идти! Марш за Леголасом, дома разберетесь!

АДАР (приоткрывая один глаз, подхватывает): Конечно, дома… Дома - оно спокойнее.

ЛИНДИР (прячет кинжал, также мрачно): Ты до дома не доживешь, Адар. Это я тебе гарантирую.

Аллора (успокаивающе обнимает Гимли за плечи, протягивает Линдиру фонарик): Быстрее. Лас может не дождаться… Пошли, мальчики.

ЛИНДИР (толкает Адара вперед, мрачно): Веди уже… Мальчик.

 

Идут по коридору – Адар первый, за ним Линдир с фонариком, за ними Аллора и ворчащий Гимли с топором наперевес.

 

_в камере_

 

Два дементора, изрядно потрепанные, с оторванными капюшонами и сбившимися набок плащами держат отбивающегося Леголаса у стены, а девица со знанием дела приковывает его руки к железным кольцам в камне. Ноги эльфа уже скованы.

 

ДЕВИЦА (защелкивая последний замок): Спасибо. Вы свободны.

ЛЕГОЛАС (вслед дементорам, безнадежно): И даже не подходите ко мне с просьбами об исцелении. Не дождетесь! (напрягает руки, пробуя на прочность цепи)

ДЕВИЦА (наблюдая за эльфом): Даже не думай. (раскладывает на столике у стены металлические инструменты зверского вида)

ЛЕГОЛАС (с некоторой тоской наблюдая за ее руками): Думать – иногда полезно.

ДЕВИЦА (с удовольствием): Нет. БЕСполезно. (выбирает нечто блестящее и жуткое, подходит к Леголасу, с треском разрывает на нем тунику до пояса)

ЛЕГОЛАС (закрывает глаза, осанвэ): /Лин, где вы?!/

 

Снаружи раздаются крики «Элберет!», «Барук Казад!», «Сарумать!», звуки падающих тел и грохот ломающейся двери. Дверь падает внутрь, в камеру вваливаются Линдир и Гимли, спотыкаются друг об друга и падают вслед за дверью на пол. Перешагивая через них, входит Адар, за ним показывается Аллора, которая останавливается в дверном проеме, выглядывая наружу.

 

АДАР (с сожалением в голосе): Прошу прощения, сударыня, но мы вынуждены прервать вас. (подходит к девице, вынимает у нее из рук металлический инструмент, отодвигает обалдевшую девицу в сторону и со всей дури рубит мечом цепи)

ЛЕГОЛАС (вовремя открывает глаза и тут же зажмуривается обратно, видя замахивающегося мечом Адара): Эру-у! (цепи лопаются, Леголас теряет равновесие из-за скованных ног и падает)

ЛИНДИР (поднимаясь): Адар, я тебя убью!

ГИМЛИ (вставая): Он мой, Лин!

АДАР (морщится): Моргот великий, как они меня достали… (поворачивается к девице, протягивает левую руку, в правой все еще меч) Ключи от цепей, сударыня!

ДЕВИЦА (обретая дар речи): Я заплатила за два часа вперед! (отступает к столику, нащупывает за спиной на нем что-нибудь поострее) Или верните деньги, или вон отсюда! Он мой!

Аллора (оборачиваясь): Я ее покалечу сейчас!

АДАР: Не стоит. Я сам. (наступает на девицу) Сударыня, я вас понимаю, как никто другой в этой камере. Когда ТАКОЕ веселье прерывается на ТАКОЙ ноте, это очень обидно…

ЛИНДИР (поднимая Леголаса): Адарррр!

ЛЕГОЛАС (стонет): Эрууу…

ГИМЛИ: Чего мы с ней церемонимся! (поднимает топор)

ДЕВИЦА (хватает что-то острое со столика и прыгает на Адара): Я вас засужу!!!

АДАР (от неожиданности роняет меч, пытается перехватить руку девицы с оружием, но не успевает – лезвие чиркает по его щеке, кровь заливает лицо): Ах ты, @$&^@!!! (отталкивает девицу к стене, поднимает меч, замахивается, девица стукается головой об стену и падает в обморок).

Аллора (бросаясь к Адару): Не надо! Она тут посторонняя! Она ни при чем!

ЛЕГОЛАС (стонет): Эрууу… Да уж, ни при чем…

 

Адар роняет меч, хватается за щеку.

 

АДАР: Чтоб тебя! Вот стерва!

Аллора (копаясь в саквояже девицы): Ничего, шрамы украшают мужчину… (находит ключи, бросает их Линдиру) Лин, ключи!

 

Линдир ловит ключи и начинает возиться с замками на цепях Леголаса. Аллора убирает руки Адара от лица и осматривает рану. Гимли связывает девицу обрывками плащей дементоров. В дверях появляется Мыша.

 

Мыша: Ба, знакомые все лица! Откуда вы только свалились! (тихо) Черт, бластер не взяла…

Аллора (делает попытку рвануться к Мыше с нечленораздельными вскриками)

Мыша (Аллоре, задумчиво): Мда, недооценила я тебя, недооценила.

АДАР (перехватывает Аллору за талию, отодвигая в сторону): Спокойно. (поднимает меч, тихо и задушевно) Я человек мирный... (плавно двигается в сторону Мыши) …я все могу простить… (обходит упавшую дверь, повышает голос) Но ежели кто мне лицо калечит… (звереет) …век не забуду!!! (с)

Мыша (отступая в коридор): Эй! Эй! Я свои обещания держу! Только убери этих… отсюда, и я тебе заплачу, как обещала!

АДАР (не останавливаясь): Я человек доверчивый… Но не идиот. Обманувшему меня и подставившему не верю дважды! (бросается на Мышу с криком) Убью!

Мыша (стремительно ретируется, из коридора): Такой бизнес запороть??! И думаете, я это позволю? (убегает, Адар гонится за ней)

Аллора (выбегая в коридор, вслед Адару): Адар! Мы уходим! Ты остаешься?

ЛЕГОЛАС (сбрасывая с ног цепи): И пусть остается! Он нам смертельно необходим?

ГИМЛИ (поднимает с пола связанную девицу в маске): И на кой он нам сдался!

ЛИНДИР (с сожалением): Нельзя. Я обещал…

Аллора (возвращается): Я за ним не пошла. Захочет – сам вернется. Не захочет – тоже неплохо. Мыш погоняет.

ГИМЛИ (укладывая связанную девицу на койку): А мы что дальше делаем, Ал?

Аллора: Тирр сказала, что портал для нас откроется в обратную сторону. Осталось до портала добраться.

ЛИНДИР: Класс! Я дорогу смогу найти только от того колодца, куда мы свалились!

ГИМЛИ (тоскливо): Адар…

ЛЕГОЛАС (со стоном): Вы с этим… (выплевывает, как ругательство) человеком связались? О Эру! Только оставь вас.

ЛИНДИР (обиженно): Извини, Лас, зря мы это… Надо было плюнуть на Адара и пару суток тут порыскать в поисках тебя, зигзагами прочесывая весь Азкабан, то-то ты бы тут кайф словил! Прости, что лишили тебя этого удовольствия!

ЛЕГОЛАС (виновато): Лин… Гимли, Ал… Я прямо не знаю, как вас благодарить!

АДАР (появляясь в дверях): … и тебе, Адар, большое спасибо. (подходит ближе)

ЛЕГОЛАС (холодно): Спасибо тебе, Адар, за то, что я вообще тут оказался.

АДАР: А за то, что тебя вовремя освободили?

ЛЕГОЛАС (делает шаг вперед, меряет Адара совсем не благодарным взглядом, крепко стиснув зубы)

ЛИНДИР (предостерегающе): Ваше Высочество…

Аллора (вклинивается между эльфами и Адаром): Всем спасибо, все молодцы. Теперь пошли отсюда, мне тут как-то не по себе.

АДАР (первым отводит взгляд от Леголаса, поворачивается к Аллоре): Сударыня, я всегда к вашим услугам. Прошу! (выходит в коридор, приглашая за собой Аллору)

Аллора: Мальчики, пошли! (выходит)

ЛИНДИР (расстроено): Моргот его побери! Опять я с тобой, Лас, остался! А ОН ушел с моей девушкой!

ГИМЛИ (успокаивающе): Я ведь тоже с тобой остался, Лин!

ЛЕГОЛАС (его отпускает нервное напряжение, и он начинает истерически смеяться, даже где-то ржать)

ЛИНДИР (зверея): Умереть можно, как смешно! (стремительно выходит из камеры, не оборачиваясь на Леголаса и Гимли)

ГИМЛИ (недоумевающе): Лас, что это с ним?

ЛЕГОЛАС (давясь от смеха): Не знаю, Гимли… Может, он против групповухи? (оба выходят вслед за Адаром и Аллорой)


	7. Chapter 7

**_в пещерах_ **

 

Ли, Галадриэль, Арагорн, Фарамир и Эовин появляются посреди длинной подземной галереи, плавно уходящей куда-то вниз.

 

ЭОВИН: А чего это мы Глаурунга с собой не позвали? Он типа наравне с хоббитами спать пошел?

АРАГОРН (скептически): Как ты себе представляешь его в этих пещерах? Порезанным на кусочки? Или уменьшенным до размера собачки?

ЭОВИН (обиженно): Уже и спросить нельзя.

Ли: Мне нужен доброволец.

АРАГОРН (с подозрением): Зачем?

Ли: Сами мы можем искать иллитидов в этих горах хоть до нового года. Или они нас первыми найдут, и тогда никому не поздоровится. Доброволец глотает вот это (показывает небольшую таблетку) и уходит вперед.

ЭОВИН: Зачем?

Ли: Во-первых, как только они на него нападут, мы узнаем об этом, а во-вторых, я надеюсь, что они утянут его свое логово, и мы поймем, где они держат Халдира.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А дальше-то что? Как мы отобьем наших пленников?

Ли (улыбаясь): Тут есть варианты. Не зря же я с местными властями бегала судиться. У нас есть разрешение на одноразовое применение мощного псионического глушителя. А на крайний случай, Тирр - очень опытный псионик-диверсант. Зная точные координаты похищенных, я могу закинуть ее по прямому телепорту (да, на него у нас тоже есть разрешение - ну, не молодец ли я? ;) ) и через несколько секунд выдернуть обратно. При небольшом везении она может и иллитидам противостоять, и пленников из-под их влияния освободить, и с собой забрать.

ЭОВИН: Везение - штука ненадежная. Пока суть да дело, из нашего добровольца все мозги вытянуть могут.

Ли (со вздохом): Увы, такой риск всегда есть.

ФАРАМИР (решительно): Я пойду!

ЭОВИН: Что?! Куда?! Не отпущу!!!

ФАРАМИР: Это из-за меня Халдир к Шелоб пошел. Мне его и вытягивать. Ли, давай таблетку.

ЭОВИН (визжит): НИ-ЗА-ЧТО!! Стойте! Я - беременная! Он - будущий отец! Ему - нельзя!

АРАГОРН: Оба-на!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (тихо): Когда только успели.

ЭОВИН (со слезами в голосе): Ну, пусть Арагорн пойдет! Это ж он всю дорогу, распинался - какой он Халдиров друг. Или Галадриэль! Она же его Владычица!

АРАГОРН: Раз такое дело... Короли Гондора не перед чем не отступали, не отступят и сейчас!

ФАРАМИР: Государь! Это моя вина и мой долг!

Ли: Вы уж определяйтесь скорее, что ли.

ЭОВИН (Ли): А самой слабо пойти, да?

Ли (совсем обалдело): Мне???

ЭОВИН: Да! Тебе! Ты что - не такая как все?

Ли (молча поворачивается и бежит вниз по спуску)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ли! (бежит следом)

АРАГОРН: Эовин, ну ты даешь!

ЭОВИН: А что? Они ведущие или где? Это у них накладка случилась, вот пусть они и разбираются.

АРАГОРН: Халдира к Шелоб не ведущие отправили. И не ведущие его жалили. И в горы не они его отволокли. А если всякие участники не могут нормально уживаться с окружающими - то нечего во всех бедах обвинять ведущих! (быстро уходит вслед за Ли и Галадриэль)

ФАРАМИР: Любимая… А ты это… Правда?

ЭОВИН (истерично): Правда!!! Только то ты пьешь, то дерешься, то мы на разных островах – и сказать-то некогда!

ФАРАМИР (решительно): Сейчас мы догоняем Ли, и ты НЕМЕДЛЕННО возвращаешься в коттедж, а потом вообще выбываешь из этих конкурсов ДОМОЙ!

ЭОВИН (моментально прекращая истерику, холодно): Не дождешься. Я тебе не кисейная истеричная барышня!

ФАРАМИР: А кто только что истерику закатил?

ЭОВИН (не находит слов)

ФАРАМИР (успокаивающе берет Эовин за руку): Милая, тебе вредно волноваться. А в этом безумном вечном конкурсе…

ЭОВИН (опять сбиваясь на слезы): Да, можно подумать, если я буду сидеть дома, пока ты тут будешь свою голову иллитидам этим подставлять, мне спокойнее будет… (плачет)

ФАРАМИР (решительно): Значит, так, Эо. Сейчас мы идем за ведущей. Ты отправляешься в коттедж – ты и там пригодишься. А я делаю здесь то, что должен делать. И все. Никаких возражений. Я решил.

ЭОВИН (всхлипывая): А ты подумал о нас с маленьким? Если ты там… Если тебя… Как я буду растить нашего малыша одна? (плачет)

ФАРАМИР (не поддаваясь желанию обнять и успокоить супругу, решительно): А ты подумала, как Я буду растить нашего малыша, если сейчас не пойду спасать Халдира, который может погибнуть ИЗ-ЗА МЕНЯ? И как Я потом буду смотреть нашему малышу в глаза? (голосом, не терпящим возражений) Я должен спасти Хела. (подумав) Или погибнуть вместе с ним. Только так я смою пятно бесчестья…

ЭОВИН (переставая плакать, с сарказмом): Кто о чем. Тебя хлебом не корми, дай на себе пятно найти.

ФАРАМИР (делает каменное лицо, молча сжимает руку Эовин и ведет ее к народу)

 

Галадриэль ненавязчиво стоит посреди узкого выхода из пещеры. Ли, не решаясь толкать Владычицу, нервно бегает вокруг, пытаясь протиснуться мимо эльфийки, но у нее ничего не получается. Арагорн чуть в стороне пытается нормализовать ситуацию.

 

АРАГОРН (Галадриэли): Я не могу позволить тебе, Владычица, или нашей ведущей, рисковать собой… Придется…

ФАРАМИР (перебивает): …придется рисковать мной. Не могу же я позволить Гондору в очередной раз остаться без законного государя? Я в наместники больше не хочу!

АРАГОРН (не сразу приходя в себя от напора Фарамира): А тебе никто и не предлагает!.. (осекается, когда Галадриэль молча хватает его за руку)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (Арагорну, сквозь зубы): Хватит уже! (Фарамиру, со своей знаменитой загадочной улыбкой) Что ж, бывают моменты, когда даже бывший наместник может стать спасителем государя! (тихо) Чего сказала, сама не поняла.

АРАГОРН (обалдело): Да уж…

Ли: Все это мило и все такое (протягивает Фарамиру датчик), но как быть с… (кивает на Эовин)

ФАРАМИР (одной рукой берет датчик, второй сжимает руку Эовин, уже открывшей рот): А это я хотел обговорить с государем Элессаром. Обещаешь ли ты мне, Элессар, если я погибну в этих пещерах, взять на себя заботу о жене моей и ребенке?

АРАГОРН (обалдевает еще больше от пафосности момента): Обещаю… Век короны не видать.

ФАРАМИР (передает руку Эовин Арагорну): Доверяю тебе самое драгоценное в моей жизни, Арагорн. (Ли) Ли, а вас я прошу отправить Эовин сейчас же в коттедж. Нечего ей тут делать… (глотает таблетку, чуть не давится, Ли протягивает ему флягу с водой. Фарамир запивает водой датчик, морщится) Но если ты обещание, государь, не сдержишь, я к тебе по ночам в белом саване являться буду, и ты вообще пожалеешь, что на свет родился! (заводится) Я тебя с того света достану, Элессар!!! (делает недвусмысленные телодвижения, отдаленно напоминающие прыжки бойцовского петуха на ринге)

Ли (перехватывает Фарамира в полете): Эй, эй! Он все сделает, лично прослежу! И Эовин сейчас же в коттедж отправлю!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я тоже прослежу! И пусть свет будет свидетелем моим словам! (на ладони Владычицы вспыхивает и медленно гаснет крохотная белая звездочка света)

ЭОВИН (недоуменно): Эй, леди! А может, пусть мой Фарамир лучше живым вернется? (вырывает свою руку из ладони Арагорна)

ФАРАМИР (смущенно): Да я сам, как-то, надеюсь на лучшее… Хотелось бы вернуться.

АРАГОРН (приходит в себя): А чего ты тут тогда прыгал, как молодой шимпанзе? Чтоб вернулся! У меня есть, за кем присмотреть и без твоих младенцев!

ФАРАМИР (начинает багроветь)

АРАГОРН (отступает): Да ладно, я ж пообещал! Государь свое слово держит! А ты - чтоб вернулся! (неожиданно быстро подходит к Фарамиру и крепко его обнимает, Фарамир делает попытку освободиться, потом сдается) Возвращайся, Фарыч!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Да пребудет с тобой сила! 

Ли: Мы сегодня делом займемся? Иди уже, доброволец! Я за тобой слежу!

 

Фарамир освобождается из рук Арагорна, быстро поворачивается и твердым шагом уходит в пещеру. Эовин делает движение, будто хочет бежать за ним, но останавливается. Смотрит ему вслед.

 

Ли: Попрощались? Отлично. Так, Эовин, марш Кэрдану помогать, он там уже спятил, наверное, от этих хоббитов. (Эовин исчезает) Ну, господа хорошие, ждем-с… (садится на камень, закрывает глаза и замирает)

АРАГОРН (бормочет): И чего мы тут наобещали?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ничего, вернется твой итилиэнец.

Ли (с закрытыми глазами): В крайнем случае, поможем тебе мусульманство принять.

АРАГОРН: Чего?

Ли: Ну, гарем-то как содержать будешь?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (отворачивается и делает вид, что не смеется)

АРАГОРН: Тьфу ты, пропасть! (садится на камни, отворачивается от Ли в сторону спуска)

****

_в Азкабане_

Теплая компания пробирается длинными коридорами. Завернув за очередной поворот, Аллора и Адар останавливаются как вкопанные.

 

АДАР: Приплыли…

 

Посреди коридора стоит Мыша, за ней - дементоры, вооруженные бластерами.

 

Мыша: Ну что, набегались, спасатели? Мечи, кинжалы и топоры на землю! Руки за голову, а то мои ребятки вас за милую душу поджарят!

ЛЕГОЛАС (все еще похихикивая): А я думал, они на вечном холоде специализируются.

ГИМЛИ (гордо): Гномы не сдаются!

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Давайте быстро назад, попробуем отойти до карцера.

АДАР (заглядывает за угол): Не получится. Там тоже дементоры с бластерами.

ГИМЛИ: Зато там Мыши нет!

Аллора (возмущенно): Давать дементорам бластеры - в высшей степени безнравственно!

Мыша (в предвкушении потирая ручки): Теперь у меня аж два эльфа будет на продажу. И еще гном. Да и Адар в придачу… (о чем-то думает) О! А какие клипы можно будет на заказ снимать! Слешерки - отдыхают. Моя продукция будет круче всех! (Ласу, Линдиру и прочим) Большое спасибо, что пришли выручать Леголаса именно такой компанией!

ЛИНДИР: Мда…

Аллора (тихо): Извращенка.

 

С тихим хлопком в коридоре появляется Тирр

 

Мыша: Ой!

Тирр (очень информативно): Р-р-р-р-р!!!

Мыша (показательно невинненько): Тиррушка, а ты уже вернулась? (быстро выбрасывает свой бластер куда подальше)

Тирр (прищуриваясь): Давно я не была такой злой… (бластеры в руках дементоров начинают шипеть, дымиться и взрываются один за другим, дементоры совсем не по-дементорски подпрыгивают на месте, отдергивая руки от взрывающихся бластеров)

Мыша (тихо): Блин, надо было мечи взять, кто ж знал, что эту кошку так не вовремя принесет…

Тирр: Так, а теперь с тобой, Мышенька.

Мыша: Э... э... э... (отступает) Ты чего надумала?! У тебя же высокие морально-этические принципы! Не забыла?!

Тирр (очень плотоядно улыбаясь): Я и про остальные свои принципы - тоже помню.

Мыша (почти спокойно, просто констатируя факт): Караул. Полный караул. (молниеносно достает из-за спины И-скакун, на ходу нажимая какие-то переключатели, и тут же исчезает)

Тирр: Куда? Стоять! (прыгает на место, где только что стояла Мыша и исчезает следом)

 

Леголас оглядывается - с двух сторон их окружают обезоруженные, но от этого не ставшие более приветливыми дементоры.

 

ЛИНДИР (встревожено): Аллора, отойди в центр. (достает кинжал)

Аллора (пытается возражать, но безуспешно)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Прорвемся? (задвигает Аллору себе за спину)

ГИМЛИ: Прорвемся! (поднимает топор)

ЛИНДИР: Ну, точно, где-то я это уже слышал. Или - не это?

АДАР (обнажает меч): Кто бы мне сказал, что буду бок о бок сражаться с лихолессцами - никогда бы не поверил!

ГИМЛИ: И с гномом! Не забывай про гнома!

ЛЕГОЛАС (Линдиру): Ты хромаешь, поэтому давай сюда кинжал, а сам лучше защищай девушку.

ЛИНДИР (отдает кинжал): Чем? Голыми руками?

Аллора (протестующе): Я и сама себя могу…

АДАР (перебивая): Долго еще спорить будете?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Эглерио Эрин Ласгален!!!

ГИМЛИ: Барук Казад!!!

ЛИНДИР: О Элберет! Гилтониэль!!!

АДАР (воодушевленно): Сарумать!!!

 

Леголас, Гимли и Адар, разбрасывая дементоров, пробиваются вперед по коридору, за ними бегут Линдир и Аллора. Неожиданно с противоположного конца коридора слышатся вскрики, и вскоре сквозь толпу навстречу беглецам дементоров прорубаются Лурц и Умбарец-Воробей.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (эльфам, отшвыривая очередного дементора): Ух, и мерзостные эти твари, аж мороз по коже. А как вас увидел - сразу на душе легче стало.

ЛИНДИР (радостно): Лурц! Джек! Откуда вы здесь?

ЛУРЦ: Мы вместе с Тирр по порталу пришли, но она побежала вас искать своими кошачьими методами, а мы пока по этим переходам добирались…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подхватывает): … вы тут уже сами почти со всем и справились.

ЛУРЦ (эльфам): Держите луки (бросает), это вам Ли с базы передала.

ЛЕГОЛАС (ловит лук): Передала с _орком?_   (рассматривает лук) Не Галадрим, конечно, но - и на том спасибо. (оба эльфа начинают методично отстреливать разбегающиеся остатки дементоров)

ЛУРЦ (автоматически): Урук-хай я.

ЛИНДИР (Леголасу): Не придирайся. Лурц - очень правильный орк.

ЛЕГОЛАС (умеренно-вежливо-скептически): М-да?

АДАР (раздраженно): Поздоровались? Новости рассказали? Посылки пораздавали? Дальше идти можно?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тыча пальцем в Адара): А это вообще кто?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Если его ни Гимли, ни Линдир в ближайшие полчаса не прибьют - тогда и познакомитесь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не понял.

ЛУРЦ: Да Адар это. Мы когда-то вместе на Саурона работали.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ага! Это - Адар! (начинает очень пристально его разглядывать)

АДАР: Чего уставился?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да вот, слышал про тебя… много всякого. Посмотреть захотелось.

АДАР: Моооргот… Еще один читатель слеша на мою голову! Насмотрелся? (корчит совершенно жуткую гримасу)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (важно): Я еще не читал слеш. Я только собираюсь.

АДАР (проникновенно): Уж поверь мне, лучше и не надо.

 

Разогнав основную массу дементоров, беглецы наконец добираются до комнаты с порталом.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вбегая в комнату): А вот и портал, из которого мы вышли. Можно возвращаться назад.

Аллора (встревожено): Подожди. Я чувствую, с порталом что-то не то. Кто-то тут уже похозяйничал.

АДАР (грозно): И я догадываюсь - кто.

Аллора: Что тут догадываться? Мыша лапку приложила.

 

Неожиданно за их спинами раздается взрыв, рушится часть стены и в комнату врываются несколько магов в сопровождении дементоров. Маги начинают выкрикивать "Круцио!" и "Авада Кедавра!". Первое заклятие летит в Линдира, он от него уворачивается, но падает (опять на ту же ногу). Второе заклятие предназначалось Умбарцу, но тот отпрыгивает в сторону и заклятие уходит в одну из арок. Третий маг вопит "Ступефай!" и лупит по чему попало. Дементоры пока держатся в стороне.

 

АДАР, ЛУРЦ (кричат, почти хором): Уходим!!!

 

Леголас, подхватив хромающего Линдира, и Адар выбегают в одну из дырок в стене, Гимли, Лурц и Джек-Воробей прорываются к входной двери и тоже уходят из под обстрела. Аллора остается лежать на полу, куда она упала, оглушенная первым взрывом.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (на бегу): Аллору никто не видел?

ГИМЛИ: Она возле Адара стояла.

ЛУРЦ: И Линдир рядом был. Она, наверное, с ними выскочила.

 

Вторая троица пробирается сквозь камеры, пока не оказывается в небольшом тупичке.

 

ЛИНДИР (оборачивается, видит подбирающихся дементоров, Леголасу): Ну что? Занимаем круговую оборону?

АДАР (встревожено): Если с ними магики, то нам будет плохо.

ЛЕГОЛАС (прячась за выступ вслед за Лином и Адаром и прилаживая стрелу на тетиву): Не будет. Не думаешь же ты, что они смогут к нам подойти?

АДАР: Хм…У меня как-то не было опыта отсиживаться под защитой лихолесских лучников.

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво): Я не помню, куда подевалась Аллора в той суматохе. Вы не заметили?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Она перед взрывом с Адаром портал рассматривала. Адар?

АДАР: Не знаю. Меня взрывом к стенке отшвырнуло. А когда я на ноги поднялся, Аллоры рядом не было.

ЛИНДИР (мрачнеет)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лин, она или убежала с другими, или … или - не убежала … В любом случае, там ее уже наверняка нет.

ЛИНДИР: Как подумаю, что она могла остаться сама… А вдруг она ранена? О, Эру! Неужели мы ее бросили?

АДАР: Если дементоры не полезут к ней целоваться, то с ней все будет в порядке. Я думаю.

ЛИНДИР (нервно): Ты не представляешь себе, как ты меня утешил.

 

В конце коридора появляется один из магов. В следующую же секунду его руку пронзают две стрелы, и выроненная палочка с тихим стуком падает на пол. Надеясь, что эльфы будут какое-то время перезаряжать луки, дементоры бросаются в атаку, но тут же падают, сраженные непрерывным потоком стрел. Раненные дементоры заползают за арки и выступы, подбираясь еще чуть ближе к своей добыче. На какое-то время "военные действия" затихают.

Очень мрачный Адар бросает взгляд на эльфов и неожиданно улыбается.

 

АДАР: На вас посмотришь - прям сердце радуется.

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмуро): Адар, не пошли.

АДАР: Я не пошлю, я правду говорю. Такие лихолесские голубки, что мило дорого смотреть… (задумывается)

ЛИНДИР: Адар, я давно обещал тебя убить?

АДАР (оторванный от своих размышлений): А? Не помню... Интересно, а сколько надо дементоров, чтобы вытянуть все "светлое и радостное" из одного эльфа?

ЛИНДИР: Чего-чего? Адар, ты о чем?

ЛЕГОЛАС (догадывается, Линдиру): Погоди. (Адару) Ты хочешь сказать, что на людей они сильнее действуют?

АДАР: Я лично их присутствие сейчас очень даже ощущаю. А по вам, так и не скажешь, что возле кучи дементоров сидите.

ЛИНДИР: А мы должны что-то чувствовать?

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоже задумывается): А ведь правда. Ты тогда меня в камере предупреждал… А когда дементор зашел, я вообще ничего такого не заметил. Только когда они всей толпой ворвались, я почувствовал исходящие от них холод и тоску.

АДАР: Большая толпа-то была?

ЛЕГОЛАС (с сарказмом): Не догадался посчитать. Но больше десятка.

АДАР (с плохо скрываемым уважением): Силен, принц. Почувствовал он! Холодок от десятка дементоров! Да любой бы человек от приближения парочки из них в обморок бы свалился!

ЛИНДИР: Погодите! Тогда получается, что остальные наши… (замолкает)

АДАР (заканчивает вместо эльфа): …остались один на один с ужасом дементоров.

ЛЕГОЛАС (порывисто вскакивая): Надо пробиваться им на помощь! (замечает очень осторожно опирающегося на больную ногу Линдира) Ты как, идти сможешь?

ЛИНДИР: Очень вряд ли. Бежать - точно не смогу. (с улыбкой) Но что я, один от них не отстреляюсь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ох, Лин…

ЛИНДИР: Наши там неизвестно как. Аллора может быть в плену. Со мной и вправду все будет в порядке, а вы - идите. Я вам вслед постреляю, чтобы дементоры не так сильно приставали.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с сомнением): Не нравится мне это.

АДАР: Принц, менестрель прав. Если не вернется Тирр, то без Аллоры никто из нас вообще отсюда не выберется. А кто знает, сколько, где и **как** мы будем ее искать.

ЛЕГОЛАС (глядя в глаза Линдиру): Лин, все будет в порядке?

ЛИНДИР (очень серьезно): Лас, я обещаю.

 

_где-то в коридорах Азкабана_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Какие есть мысли?

ЛУРЦ: Вообще или умные?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Полезные!

ЛУРЦ: Тогда нету.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (со вздохом): А вообще?

ЛУРЦ: Где это Тирр носит?

ГИМЛИ: Какое ценное размышление! Да ты гений, орк!

ЛУРЦ: У тебя есть лучшие идеи, карлик?!

ГИМЛИ: Я не карлик!

ЛУРЦ: А я не орк!

 

_где-то в камерах Азкабана_

 

Аллора связанная сидит на стульчике. На противоположном конце комнаты стоит дементор. Один.

 

Аллора: Эй, страшный и ужасный, а зачем вы меня сюда приволокли?

ДЕМЕНТОР: Мыш сбежала. Она нам должна.

Аллора: Э-э-э… а я тут при чем?

ДЕМЕНТОР: Ты испортила Мышиный бизнес.

Аллора: Ну, во-первых не я. Изначально это были все-таки Линдир с Гимли. Мышку же саму вообще Тирр прогнала. А во-вторых, я конечно сожалею, но ничем помочь не могу. За меня много выкупа вы не получите.

ДЕМЕНТОР: Нам не нужен выкуп.

Аллора (искренне удивляясь): Да? А зачем тогда вы меня держите?

ДЕМЕНТОР: Мыш вернется мстить.

Аллора (озадачено): Не поняла.

ДЕМЕНТОР: Мыш. Вернется. Мстить. Тебе. Мы ее ждем.

Аллора: А-а-а… Дошло. Значит, я тут сижу в качестве наживки для Мышки? То есть, играю роль сыра в МышАловке?

ДЕМЕНТОР: Да.

Аллора (задумчиво): Хм…Ну, вам лучше знать Мышины привычки. Я бы на ее месте не возвращалась. (тихо) А может, вы просто недооцениваете Тирр.

 

_где-то в коридорах Азкабана_

Умбарец, Лурц и Гимли понуро бредут по кажущемуся бесконечным коридору.

 

ГИМЛИ: Как-то мне не по себе

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Факел почти догорел. А в этом переходе все факелодержатели - пустые, я - проверял.

ЛУРЦ (мрачно): На Мордор чем-то похоже. Только багрового ока не хватает.

ГИМЛИ: Уж лучше бы оно. Его-то хоть видно было. А тут такое… рассеянное и со всех сторон…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: И не говори, словно по бермудскому треугольнику плывешь.

ЛУРЦ (ежась): Холодно. В Мордоре хоть у Ородруина можно было погреться.

ГИМЛИ: Ага. А в Мории - возле Барлога.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (Гимли): На счет Барлога - это шутка такая была? Да?

ГИМЛИ: Не знаю. И мне все равно.

ЛУРЦ (почти безразлично): Факел погас.

ГИМЛИ (останавливается): Мы все равно не знаем, куда идти.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ребяты, не впадайте в уныние! Выберемся!

ЛУРЦ: Куда?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Куда-нибудь! На Карибские острова!

ГИМЛИ (с легким интересом): А какие они, Карибы?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну… Они… Там… (ошарашено) Не помню. Но, кажется там было хорошо.

ЛУРЦ (безразлично): Дементоры.

ГИМЛИ (так же безразлично): Будем защищаться?

ЛУРЦ: А зачем?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тихо, в шоке): Я не помню запаха моря! Эти твари украли у меня море! (начинает наступать со шпагой на дементоров)

ГИМЛИ: Поможем ему?

ЛУРЦ: А смысл?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подходя почти вплотную к дементорам): Я не помню запаха… Какого же запаха я не помню? (задумывается)

ЛЕГОЛАС (появляясь на противоположном конце коридора, кричит): Запаха моря! Идиот!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (будто просыпаясь): Точно, моря! Молодец, эльф! (дементору) А чего это ты ко мне целоваться лезешь? (отталкивает уже склонившегося к нему дементора)

 

Дементоры, шипя, обступают Лурца, Гимли и Воробья. Леголас и Адар с криками бегут по коридору. Эльф на бегу стреляет в дементоров.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Гимли! Вспомни Галадриэль! (от этого имени гном мгновенно приходит в себя и начинает активно сопротивляться)

АДАР: Лурц, сарумать твою налево! Кончай спать!

ЛУРЦ: Сам ты сарумать! (дементорам) Пшли вон! (хватает за ноги ближайшего дементора и начинает орудовать им как снарядом, расшвыривая остальных)

 

Пока подбегают Леголас и Адар, после Лурцевого буйствования на ногах не остается ни единого дементора.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (оглядывая поле боя, уважительно): Не будите спящего урук-хая.

ГИМЛИ: И гнома тоже!

АДАР: Аллора была не с вами?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (уже догадываясь): И не с вами?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Моргооот…

ЛУРЦ: А где вы потеряли Линдира?

АДАР: Наверху остался. Он опять на ногу упал.

ЛУРЦ: И вы оставили его одного с дементорами?

АДАР: Не переживай. Отстреляется.

ГИМЛИ (задумчиво): Стрелы когда-нибудь заканчиваются… Даже у эльфов.

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Лин, ты как?/

ЛИНДИР: /Почти хорошо/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Стрел много потратил?/

ЛИНДИР: /Больше половины/

ЛЕГОЛАС: Пока у Лина все в порядке, но скоро его надо будет оттуда выручать.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Адар, ты ж вроде немного ориентируешься в этой богадельне. Есть какие-то мысли, куда они могли увести Аллору?

АДАР (задумчиво): Я знаю, где находится комната Мыши. Может, ее там держат?

ЛУРЦ: Ну, раз других соображений все равно нету - показывай дорогу.

 

_где-то в камерах Азкабана_

 

Аллора (дементору): Что это там за шум снаружи? Вдруг Мыша вернулась?

 

Дементор скользит к двери. Та распахивается, и в камеру врывается Адар, в коридоре слышны звуки битвы. Адар с мечом кидается на дементора, тот отступает к стене, а потом быстро ретируется.

 

Аллора (радостно): Ты пришел меня спасти! (Адар подходит и двумя точными движениями рассекает веревки, привязывающие ее к стулу)

 

Аллора пытается встать, но затекшие от долгого сидения ноги плохо слушаются, и она чуть не падает, но Адар очень проворно ее ловит, подхватывая на руки.

 

Аллора (благодарно): О, Адар!

 

В камеру заходят остальные (Леголас, Умбарец, Гимли и Лурц)

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (умиленно-иронически): Какая сцена! (тихо) Хорошо, что Лин ее не видит.

Аллора (быстро освобождаясь от объятий Адара и становясь на ноги, Леголасу, слегка возмущенно): У тебя испорченное слэшем мышление. Джентльмен поддержал падающую девушку, а ты уже готов подумать невесть что.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ничего я не думал.

АДАР: Ага. Как всегда - играл.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (ухмыляясь, Аллоре): А вы хорошо смотрелись вместе.

ЛУРЦ (поддакивает): Угу.

Аллора: Вам бы только похихикать!

ЛЕГОЛАС (прислушиваясь к чему-то неслышному остальным): Ох… У Лина проблемы…

Аллора: Стой! (бесполезно, эльф уже умчался) (остальным) Да чего же вы стоите?! Быстрее за ним!

 

В тупике. Линдир, прижавшийся к стене, выпускает последнюю стрелу. Дементоры еще некоторое время опасаются приближаться, но спустя пару минут до них доходит, что эльф безоружен. Дементоры наступают, и тут даже Линдир начинает чувствовать, как вместе с ними наползает что-то мерзко-ледяное и внушающее ужас.

 

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Мелькор вас всех забери…

 

Абсолютно истрепанная нервная система не выдерживает, и он теряет сознание, медленно сползая по стене.

Из-за поворота выскакивает Леголас. Видит лежащего на полу Линдира и приближающихся к нему дементоров. Леголас накладывает стрелу на тетиву и стреляет. Один из дементоров с тихим шорохом падает. Остальные замирают и оборачиваются.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: На лежачего? (стреляет) Все вместе? (стреляет) Нечестно! (стреляет еще пару раз, пока дементоры соображают, что его надо остановить, достает кинжал и бросается прямо в толпу монстров, чтобы добраться до Линдира раньше, чем они опомнятся. Как ни странно, ему это удается, и еще двое дементоров, оказавшихся на его пути, падают от ударов кинжалом)

 

Дементоры, наконец, разворачиваются и всей толпой наступают на эльфов. Леголасу некоторое время удается сдерживать их, потому что ярость и страх за лежащего у стены Линдира не дают ему ощутить губительное воздействие дементоров. Однако их слишком много, и Леголас не может справиться со всеми одновременно.

Из-за поворота выскакивают Умбарец-Воробей, Гимли и Лурц, которые нападают на дементоров сзади, не дожидаясь, пока те отреагируют на появление подкрепления. Леголас, воспользовавшись тем, что от него внимание врагов отвлечено, опускается на пол рядом с Линдиром.

 

ЛИНДИР (открывает глаза, Леголасу): А я знал, что ты успеешь.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Куда бы я делся…

 

Часть дементоров падает под натиском пирата, урук-хая и гнома, часть ретируется в темноту коридоров.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (держа на руках Линдира, остальным): Вы могли опоздать.

ЛУРЦ (с тревогой): Как он?

ЛЕГОЛАС: В порядке.

 

Из-за поворота появляются Адар и опирающаяся на его руку Аллора.

 

Аллора (увидев Линдира на руках Леголаса): Ой! (бросается к эльфам)

АДАР (с некоторой тревогой): Что с ним?

ЛУРЦ: Говорят, в порядке.

ЛИНДИР (улыбается, слабо): Не дождешься, Адар…

АДАР (тоже улыбается): Это радует.

Аллора: Лин, сколько можно? Надо тебе костыли подарить, если ты нормально ходить не можешь. Хоть так твою ногу поберечь… (склоняется над больной ногой Линдира)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лин, извини, все лечение дома, я сейчас ни на что уже не способен.

ЛИНДИР (умирающим голосом): Вот так всегда… (улыбается)

 

Появляется Тирр.

 

Аллора (с нескрываемым сарказмом): Тирр, ты очень вовремя!

Тирр (отряхивая какую-то пыль с хвоста): Ты думаешь, проблемы только у тебя возникли?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тоже с сарказмом): Ну, да какие проблемы? Все живы. И почти не покалечены.

Тирр: Если вы не в курсе, то спасение Халдира проходит далеко не так гладко.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с совсем непередаваемым сарказмом): А у нас все просто чудесно. Никаких эксцессов. Лучше не бывает.

ЛИНДИР (слабо): Лас, не надо, я в самом деле в порядке. (пытается встать, его с двух сторон поддерживают Леголас и Лурц)

Тирр: Уж извините, отгонять от коттеджа Мышу и постоянно прыгать в горы… И вообще. Я будущее чувствовала, и видела, что вы здесь слишком серьезно погибать не собирались.

ЛИНДИР (принимая вертикальное положение и покачиваясь): Ну да, ни капельки.

ЛУРЦ: Молчи уже, _менестрель._

ГИМЛИ (возмущенно): Нам из-за вас пришлось связаться с Адаром!!!

АДАР (тоже возмущенно): Неужели я такой страшный?

ГИМЛИ (на полном серьезе): Нет, противный до невозможности!

ЛЕГОЛАС и ЛИНДИР (переглядываются и хихикают)

АДАР (тупо смотрит на эльфов, потом до него доходит): Каждый мыслит в меру своей испорченности! 

ГИМЛИ (удивленно переводит взгляд с Адара на эльфов): Я не понял, вы о чем?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тоже хихикает): Неважно, Гимли. Это они о своем, о слэшерском.

Тирр: Так мы уходим, или вам здесь совсем понравилось?

ЛУРЦ: Да уж поскорей бы, это мрачное заведение уже начинает действовать мне на нервы.

 

За спиной Тирр появляется голубоватое свечение портала. Первой в него заходит Аллора, последней - Тирр.


	8. Chapter 8

**_в пещерах_ **

_спустя час_

 

Ли сидит в той же позе с закрытыми глазами. На соседнем камне сидит Галадриэль. Тоже с закрытыми глазами. Похоже - медитирует. Арагорн устал мерить шагами пещеру и стоит, подпирая стену. Появляется Тирр.

 

Тирр: Ну, и чего мы расселись?

Ли (не открывая глаз): Ждем.

Тирр: У моря погоды?

АРАГОРН: Нет, пока Фарамир найдет иллитидов. Или - пока они его найдут.

Тирр (слегка скептически): Гениальная идея, не спорю. А вам не приходило в голову, что эльф и человек - несколько разные существа?

АРАГОРН: А при чем здесь это?

Ли: Упсь.

Тирр (Ли): Вечно ты догадливая - задним числом. (Арагорну) Когда к иллитидам попадет _человек_ -Фарамир, они совсем не обязательно отправят его туда же, куда и _эльфа_ -Халдира. А города иллитидов в этих горах занимают многие километры.

Ли (удивленно): Так ты знала об иллитидах?

Тирр (огрызаясь): Я много чего знаю.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Но это же опасно, размещать конкурсный коттедж возле этих чудовищ!

Тирр: На _конкурсной_ территории абсолютно безопасно.

АРАГОРН: Какая теперь разница? Что с Фарамиром делать будем? Ли, ты можешь его отозвать?

Тирр (прислушиваясь к чему-то): С этим мы уже опоздали.

АРАГОРН (хватается за меч и порывается бежать в глубь пещер)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (задумчиво): Элессар, что ты можешь сделать против ментальной атаки? Мечом ее отобьешь?

АРАГОРН (останавливается, мрачно): Но вырвал же я когда-то палантир из-под власти Саурона.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Если я противостояла силе Кольца, возможно я тоже…

Тирр (задумчиво): Возможно. По крайней мере, стоит попытаться. (строго) Ли, иди сюда.

Ли (не спеша подходить): Не нравится мне твой взгляд.

Тирр: А он и не должен тебе нравиться. Я сейчас с этими деятелями полезу вниз, но предварительно заякорю на тебя свой энергетический откат.

Ли (подходит, мрачно): Тирр, только не вздумай погибать, ладно? Ты же помнишь, что человеческой энергетики не хватит, чтобы вытянуть твое возрождение?

 

Арагорн с приоткрытым ртом переводит взгляд с Тирр на Ли и обратно по мере поступления реплик. Галадриэль рот не открывает и делает вид, что ей все понятно.

 

Тирр: Помню, помню. Я постараюсь. (закрывает глаза, Ли тоже. В видимом спектре ничего не происходит. Через пару секунд обе открывают глаза).

Тирр: (Ли) А теперь - брысь в коттедж (Ли исчезает) (остальным) Надеюсь, вы умеете быстро бегать?

АРАГОРН: Ха! И быстро, и долго! Куда бежать?

Тирр: За мной!

 

Больше часа кошка, человек и эльфийка бегут по многоярусной системе галерей, коридоров и переходов. Наконец Тирр останавливается перед небольшим подземным озером.

 

АРАГОРН (слегка запыхавшись): Ну, горазда ты бегать, кошка.

Тирр (фыркает)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с легким смешком): Кошка по определению бегает быстрее человека. Даже если он - потомок древних нумеронских королей.

АРАГОРН: И как только Фарамир в этих переходах не заблудился?

Тирр: А он тут и не шел. Я вас в обход вела. "Черным ходом" так сказать. Теперь мы вышли почти к центру одного из городов иллитидов.

АРАГОРН: Ты так хорошо горы знаешь?

Тирр: Нет, я просто _вижу_ дороги _._ Не только в горах.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Халдира ты тоже видишь?

Тирр: Теоретически могла бы, но в данном случае это нечто вроде иголки в стоге сена. С Фарамиром проще - у него датчик.

АРАГОРН: И где наш герой, о семье которого я так опрометчиво пообещал заботиться?

Тирр: Если по прямой, то метрах в пятидесяти от нас.

АРАГОРН: Что он там делает?

Тирр (со смешком): Не поверишь, крепости строит!

АРАГОРН (со скепсисом): Фарамир-строитель?

Тирр (махая хвостом в сторону озера): Ныряем, а на месте разберемся. Только помните, для отхода у нас есть только одна попытка включения телепорта, и чтобы Ли смогла нас всех по нему вытянуть и вы, и Фарамир с Халдиром должны находиться не дальше чем в паре метров от меня. Не важно, где и как это будет. Хоть в падении в бездонную пропасть, главное - чтобы рядом.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Мы поняли.

 

Кошка ныряет первой, за ней ныряет владычица, за ней - Арагорн. Они плывут по подземным туннелям, заполненным водой, и выныривают в еще одном, гораздо большем озере. Перед ними открывается огромная узкая и длинная пещера, в которой громоздится многобашенное сооружение - крепость общины иллитидов. На камнях крепости видны небольшие ползающие фигурки.

 

АРАГОРН (вылезая из озера, радостно): Я вижу Фарамира!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (выбирается следом, Арагорн на автомате подает ей руку): Не стоит об этом так кричать, нас и так заметят.

Тирр: Глэд, Аррес, простите, но я немножко вас подставила. Так было надо. Вы потом поймете. Постарайтесь позаботиться о моей тушке, чтобы ее тут раньше времени не съели.

АРАГОРН: Тирр, ты о чем?

 

К вынырнувшей из озера троице приближаются несколько иллитидов. Арагорн обнажает меч. Иллитид наносит удар первым задолго до того, как Арагорн приближается на расстояние досягаемости своего меча. Щупальца чудовища извиваются и раскачиваются, и конус ментальной энергии накрывает Арагорна. Какое-то время Арагорн напряжением всех сил сопротивляется непроницаемой тьме. Он пытается сосредоточиться на цели, пытается сконцентрировать свою волю, но подоспевшие иллитиды направляют на него новые ударные волны, и он падает. Уже в падении он оборачивается и видит, что и владычица, и потерявшая сознание кошка уже захвачены иллитидами.

 

АРАГОРН (с отчаянием): Не-е-ет… (теряет сознание)

 

_спустя какое-то время в глубинах крепости иллитидов._

ИЛЛИТИД (Арагорну): Отнеси эти тела на корм другим рабам.

АРАГОРН (молча кивает, подхватывает несколько тел самых разных существ и несет их к кормушке. Неожиданно останавливается и с сомнением смотрит на тело черной длиннохвостой пантеры. Не то, чтобы он ее помнил, но что-то срабатывает в порабощенном чужой волей мозге, он отделяет ее от остальных и прячет за скалами.)

 

_в центре города иллитидов_

СТАРШИЙ МОЗГ (излучая беспокойство): /Появилось нечто непознаваемое. Я-мы ощущаем мысленное присутствие неизвестного существа, но не можем понять что оно собой представляет и где находится. Тревога!/

призрак Тирр: /Не ждали?/

СТАРШИЙ МОЗГ (пытаясь познать): /Что ты такое?/

призрак Тирр: /Тебя моя личная биография интересует? Или, может, подключить к родовой памяти расы?/

СТАРШИЙ МОЗГ (удивленно): /Ты не скрываешь знания?/

призрак Тирр (показательно удивленно): /Я? Да зачем? Жаждешь информации? Лови! Все информационное поле расы за сколько-то там десятков тысячелетий. (тихо) Надеюсь на пару дней тебе хватит. А пока ты будешь занят, мы тут по-тихому и разберемся … /

 

_на аукционе рабов_

 

Иллитидский аукцион рабов тонет в реве, когда покорно склонившую голову владычицу эльфов выводят вперед.

 

ИЛЛИТИД-ВЕДУЩИЙ: Еще одно дивное существо, с такими ловкими и чуткими руками! Удивительно сильное для своей хрупкости! Кто не пожалеет денег?! Оно может быть умелым гладиатором! Может ухаживать за Старшим Мозгом вашей общины!

 

Владычицу покупает группа из нескольких богатых иллитидов. Галадриэль уводят узким и темным туннелем и помещают в небольшую, ничем не примечательную камеру.

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

Металлическая решетка поднимается перед Галадриэль, открывая хорошо освещенную круглую арену с высокими стенами и рядами мест для публики над ними.

 

ИЛЛИТИД (приказывает эльфийке): Выходи! (Галадриэль выходит на арену)

 

С противоположной стороны арены открывается точно такая же решетка и появляется Халдир. Как и Владычица, он вооружен двумя длинными мечами.

 

ИЛЛИТИД (Галадриэли): Это свирепое существо угрожало мне, моя храбрая воительница! Уничтожь его ради меня!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (кивает и идет к центру арены)

ХАЛДИР (смотрит на Галадриэль, его глаза пусты и ничего не выражают, потом неожиданно в них вспыхивает искра узнавания и взгляд проясняется): Владычица! (падает на колени)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (кладет руку Халдиру на плечо): Мой верный страж. (тихо) О, Элберет Гилтониэль!!! Защити нас своим светом и силой Неньи от чужой злой воли.

ИЛЛИТИД (ошарашено): Не понял.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с угрозой): Сейчас поймешь! (поднимает руку, на которой сверкает кольцо)

ИЛЛИТИДЫ (направляют на эльфов волны своей ментальной энергии, те бледнеют, но продолжают стоять, на краях арены появляются небольшие лужицы пробирающейся откуда-то воды)

 

_призрак Тирр: Ли, самое время включить ментальную глушилку над этим "колизеем". Глэд и Хэл не смогут долго сопротивляться такой толпе иллитидов. Даже с помощью кольца._

_Ли: ОК! Только убирайся подальше, а то твою нематериальную форму вообще неизвестно куда унесет._

_призрак Тирр: Уже ухожу!_

 

ИЛЛИТИДЫ (усиливают свою атаку, Халдир стоит пошатываясь, кажется, будто-то он вот-вот упадет в обморок, вода заливает уже всю арену)

 

Неожиданно что-то происходит. Иллитиды выглядят удивленными.

 

ИЛЛИТИД №1 (нервно): Что случилось? Я ничего не слышу ?!

ИЛЛИТИД №2 (в истерике): Я тоже! Не слышу! Караул!

ИЛЛИТИДЫ (начинают нервно метаться)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Хэл, бежим! (выбегают с арены) Надо быстрее найти Арагорна и Фарамира. Не думаю, что бессилие иллитидов продлится слишком долго.

ХАЛДИР (на бегу): Что со мной было? Ничего не помню.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (убежденно): Лучше и не надо.

 

Эльфы пробираются по охваченному хаосом городу. Все еще оглушенные иллитиды нервно суетятся. Оставшиеся без указаний своих хозяев рабы или пытаются разбегаться или бессмысленно бродят вокруг. Вызванный Галадриэль потоп только увеличивает общую сумятицу.

 

ХАЛДИР: Вон Арагорн! Выглядит как после попойки. И значительно хуже, чем в Хельмовой Пади. Куда это он тащит Фарамира и Тирр?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Как ни странно, к выходу. Государь Элессар меня приятно удивляет. Не ожидала. (подбегают к гондорцам и кошке)

ХАЛДИР: Аррес, как ты?

АРАГОРН: Я-то ничего. Но вот Фармир никак в себя не придет, и Тирр все еще в отключке.

ФАРАМИР (бессмысленно улыбаясь, Халдиру): Красавчик, я тебя знаю?

ХАЛДИР (шарахается в сторону): Тьфу ты! Как на него иллитиды подействовали!

ИЛЛИТИДЫ (резко приходят в себя и сразу же начинают наводить порядок в собственном городе)

 

На обоих гондорцев обрушиваются мысленные приказы их иллитидских хозяев. Фарамир сразу порывается побежать обратно в город. Арагорн пытается сопротивляться.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (берет Арагорна за руку и говорит ему что-то на синдарине)

АРАГОРН (медленно): Да… Я - государь… Я - Элессар.

ХАЛДИР (пытается удержать вырывающегося Фарамира)

 

К группе беглецов бежит несколько иллитидов.

 

призрак Тирр: /Фарамир, ты все помнишь! Гондор! Минас-Тирит! Денетор! Боромир! Итилиен! Эовин! Ты будешь отцом!/

ФАРАМИР (приходя в себя, вздрагивает): Тирр, ну зачем же сообщать все так сразу?

Тирр (резко возвращаясь в свое тело): Стали поплотнее! Быстро! /Ли! Забирай нас!/

ИЛЛИТИДЫ (направляют на беглецов очередной ментальный удар)

 

Тирр, Галадриэль, Халдир, Арагорн и Фарамир исчезают.


	9. Chapter 9

_**в операторской** _

 

Ли (бегает по операторской, истерично): Черт! Леший! Сильван! Драконово отродье! Мит перез! Эру Моргота за ногу! Чтоб я еще когда-нибудь оставила ее одну!

КЭРДАН (бегает за ней следом): Эру единый! Чтоб еще когда-нибудь я остался приглядывать за хоббитами!

Ли (останавливается): А чем тебя хоббиты не устроили?

КЭРДАН (тоже останавливается, набирает воздуха побольше): Одна все время пищит, что боится паучихи, которая – заметьте! – заперта в клетке! Потом второй начинает баловаться рацией, и вызывает по очереди «Скорую помощь» и пожарных…

Ли (удивлена, мягко говоря)

КЭРДАН: Да, я ЗНАЮ, что в этой рации такие функции недоступны! А потом, когда я выдворяю и тех, и других с дикими извинениями, Портфи прибегает с воплями и полностью отформатированным МОИМ ноутбуком! А когда я вспоминаю, что все загрузочные дискеты у ведущих, которых нет, обнаруживается, что Пин уже полез в клетку выяснять отношения с Шелоб!

Ли (слабо): И чем все кончилось?

КЭРДАН (мрачно): Появилась очень сердитая роханка, вытащила Пина, заперла клетку, успокоила Портфелию и нашла мне дискеты.

Ли (облегченно вздыхает): А Аллора вернулась?

КЭРДАН: Вернулась. Они все толкутся у кровати Линдира со смертельно вывихнутой ногой.

Ли: Все?

КЭРДАН (истово кивает): Все. Аллора, Леголас, Лурц и некто с непередаваемой наглостью. А Гимли и Джек вместе с хоббитами там же играют в карты.

Ли (уловив нечто непонятное): С наглостью?

КЭРДАН: Такой харизматичный нахальный брюнет с простым, но темным именем Адар…

Ли (подходя к компьютеру): Вот еще, новости! Адара – вон с конкурсной территории! (заносит палец над какой-то кнопкой)

 

Открывается дверь и без предупреждения стремительно входит Эовин.

 

ЭОВИН (с прорывающимися истеричными нотками): И где Фарамир? Когда они вернутся?!

Ли (убирает руки от пульта): Спокойно, мамаша! Без истерик, тебе вредно. У меня тоже есть, о ком волноваться, но я же не бегаю по операторской в истерике!

КЭРДАН (кашляет)

Ли (холодно): Простудился, Владыка?

КЭРДАН: Нет, нет, что ты… Все в порядке.

Ли (продолжает): …Не бегаю в истерике, и вам не советую! (вспоминает) Так, Адар… Адара – в сад… (заносит руки над клавиатурой)

Аллора (появляется в операторской): Ли, как дела? Где Тирр? Что с Халдиром?

Ли (убирая руки от компьютера): Ты еще спроси, что с Фарамиром. Для полного счастья мне не хватает, чтобы именно ты и именно сейчас начала задавать глупые вопросы.

ЭОВИН: Да, что с Фарамиром?!

Ли: Кэрдан! Будь человеком, убери ее отсюда!

КЭРДАН (не двигаясь с места, поднимает левую бровь): Кем-кем?

Ли: О, Мелькор великий! (жмет на какую-то клавишу и из операторской исчезают и Эовин, и Кэрдан)

Аллора: Понятно. Им там помощь не нужна?

Ли: Отдыхай. Вы уже свою миссию выполнили. (вспоминает) А зачем вы с собой Адара приволокли? Нам мало своего сумасшедшего дома, пригласили гастролера? В довесок?

Аллора (возмущенно): Нет, надо было его дементорам с Мышой на закуску оставить!

Ли: Нет, надо было его сюда приволочь! Конечно, оставить! Тоже мне, нашла, о ком беспокоиться!

Аллора (сумрачно): Он меня спас!

Ли: А, долг чести? Понимаю… Ну, а теперь я могу этого харизматичного мерзавца отправить ЗА конкурсную территорию?

АДАР (появляясь в дверях): Ну, почему сразу мерзавца? Если взгляды человека несколько отличаются от ваших, это не повод сразу зачислять его в подлецы и мерзавцы!

Ли (не оборачиваясь): Посторонние в операторской! Вон, все вон… (оборачивается и замолкает)

АДАР: Сударыня, я не имел чести знать вас раньше… Позвольте представиться – Адар. (выдает светский поклон а-ля мушкетеры короля, только без шляпы)

Ли (поднимается, начинает делать реверанс, спохватывается и ограничивается кивком): Очень приятно… хотя что это я – совсем не приятно! Вы посторонний не только в операторской, вы вообще посторонний!

Аллора (перебивает): Адар, это Ли – ей тоже приятно с тобой познакомиться. Только мы все немного нервничаем. Ты бы шел к Леголасу…

АДАР (пожимая плечами): Ну, если я вам настолько противен…

Аллора и Ли (хором): Нет! (переглядываются)

Аллора: Конечно, не противен!

Ли: Но из операторской уйди, пожалуйста.

АДАР: Разве я могу отказать двум таким очаровательным леди! Тем более, Джек меня просил с ним сыграть в карты… (разворачивается и выходит)

Ли (вздрагивает): Тирр! (бросается к компьютеру нажимает какие-то клавиши)

 

Посреди операторской возникает голубая арка портала, из которой по очереди выходят Галадриэль, Арагорн, Фарамир, Халдир и Тирр.

 

Ли (бросается к Тирр): У вас все в порядке?

Тирр (довольно): А что, непохоже? Все самостоятельно передвигаются, связно говорят и вполне трезво мыслят!

АРАГОРН (уловив знакомое слово): Да, выпить бы сейчас…

ФРАМИР: У Джека наверняка еще ром есть.

ХАЛДИР: Это мысль. (Галадриэль) Владычица, ты позволишь мне покинуть тебя?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (задумчиво): Зачем? Я с вами.

 

Все четверо выходят из операторской.

 

Аллора (глядя им вслед): Тирр, ты уверена, что они мыслят трезво?

Тирр (пожимает плечами): По крайней мере, еще минут пять так и будет. Просто нервно-психическое потрясение. По-моему, даже Глэд выбило из колеи…

Аллора (обеспокоено): А тебя?

Тирр (фыркает): Меня проще выбить из тела, чем из равновесия. Как у вас дела?

Ли (тихо, с сарказмом): Чтобы получить нервно-психическое потрясение, еще надо чтобы было чему потрясаться.

Тирр: /Я попрошу!/

Ли (серьезно): /Тиррушка, я помню, что когда ТЫ психуешь, то никому мало не покажется/

Тирр: /То-то же!/

Аллора (отвечая Тирр): Нормально. Только Лин опять ногу вывихнул, и его психика тоже немного пострадала, но он скоро будет в норме.

Ли: А еще у нас гость.

Тирр: Гость? На территории?

Аллора (быстро): Сейчас я все объясню!


	10. Chapter 10

**_вечером в коттедже_ **

 

Все участники сидят у камина в центральном зале. Глаурунг опять торчит головой в дверном проеме. Появляются ведущие. Все трое.

 

Аллора: Мы очень рады, что этот сумасшедший день наконец-то закончился, все "потеряшки" нашлись, и никто из участников особо сильно не пострадал.

ФАРАМИР и ХАЛДИР (синхронно бледнеют)

ЛЕГОЛАС (укоризненно смотрит на ведущих)

ЛИНДИР (хмыкает)

ЛИРЦ (выразительно кивает на ногу Линдира)

Тирр (скептически рассматривает предмет киваний): От вывиха с растяжением еще никто не умирал.

Ли: Поскольку конкурсов сегодня не было, то на голосование по выбыванию пойдут все те, кто еще ни разу туда не попадал. То есть, Арагорн, Эовин, Портфелия, Умбарец и Лурц.

ФАРАМИР: Как хорошо! Надеюсь, телезрители отправят Эовин домой, и она больше не будет рисковать своим здоровьем в ваших дурацких конкурсах.

ЭОВИН (возмущенно): Что за дискриминация беременных женщин?!

Аллора (очень убежденно): Никто тебя дискриминировать не собирается.

УМБАРЕЦ: Не боись! Может быть, я вылечу. Ты же героиня войны Кольца, кто против тебя голосовать будет? А я… так себе, пират всякий.

Аллора (возмущенно): Ничего не всякий!

ЛУРЦ: Или меня выгонят. Знаешь, сколько у меня нелюбителей? Весь фан-клуб Боромира!

Ли: Думаю, телезрители сами разберутся, против кого им голосовать.

Аллора: В виде поощрения мы решили начислить дополнительные баллы некоторым участникам.

Ли: Леголасу за понесенный моральный ущерб и участие в спасении Гимли, Лурца и Умбарца от дементоров, Аллоры от дементоров и Линдира от дементоров - 7 баллов.

Аллора: Линдиру за повышенно активное участие в спасении Леголаса и как особо пострадавшему - 7 баллов.

Тирр: Галадриэль за вытаскивание Ли из пропасти и участие в спасение Фарамира и Халдира от иллитидов - 5 баллов.

Ли: Умбарцу-Джеку-Воробью за миротворческую деятельность, высокую сопротивляемость дементорам и участие в спасении Аллоры - 5 баллов.

Тирр: Фарамиру за самоотверженность и готовность пожертвовать собой - 3 балла.

Аллора: Халдиру за понесенный моральный и физический ущерб - 3 балла.

Тирр: Арагорну за участие в спасение Фарамира и Халдира от иллитидов - 3 балла.

Аллора: Эовин за спасение Умбарца-Воробья от Фарамира и Кэрдана от хоббитов - 1 балл.

Ли: Лурцу за участие в спасении Аллоры от дементоров - 1 балл.

Тирр: Гимли за малопродуктивное участие в спасении Леголаса, Аллоры и Линдира - 1 балл.

ГИМЛИ: А почему это малопродуктивное?!

Тирр: Потому что мы так решили.

Аллора: Глаурунгу за транспортную помощь - 1 балл.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Всего один балл? Что бы я еще кого на себе возил?! Не дождетесь!

Тирр: Если бы ты не ел Халдира, могло бы быть больше.

ВСЕ (ошарашено): ЕЛ ХАЛДИРА?!

ХАЛДИР (смущено): Не стоит об этом.

ПИН: А мы?! А нам баллы?

Тирр (строго глядя на хоббитов): А что вы полезного сделали кроме того, что от Шелоб убегали?

ПИН: Ну, тогда - как пострадавшим.

Ли: Молчал бы уже. А то я сейчас тебе минусовые баллы начислю.

Тирр (зловеще): Кроме того выражаются следующие порицания и предупреждения…

Ли: Арагорну, Фарамиру и Умбарцу за выход с конкурсной территории в районе побережья. Ангмарцу, Пину и Леголасу за выход с конкурсной территории в районе леса. Глаурунгу, Шелоб и Халдиру за выход с конкурсной территории в районе гор.

ХАЛДИР: А меня-то за что?! Я в бессознательном состоянии был!

ЛЕГОЛАС: А меня обманули!

Тирр: Но факт остается фактом. Вы самовольно выходили за пределы конкурсной территории.

Ли (продолжает): За нарушение правил, асоциальное поведение и создание угрозы для жизни других участников шоу из списка участников исключаются Шелоб и Ангмарец (Шелоб исчезает вместе с клеткой)

Аллора: Выносится предупреждение Глаурунгу, Пину и Фарамиру. Надеюсь, каждый из них сам знает, за что.

Ли: В итоге пятого дня абсолютным лидером по очкам является Умбарец-Джек-Воробей. У него 30 баллов. На втором месте Галадриэль - 29 баллов. На третьем месте Эовин, Портфелия и Лурц - по 26 баллов.

Аллора: Нам очень жаль об этом сообщать, но по голосованию сегодня выбывает Галадриэль.

Ли (с грустью в голосе): Все пять дней она бессменно была в числе лидеров игры, но, к сожалению, телезрители проголосовали за ее выселение.

Аллора: Против Галадриэль проголосовало 8 человек, против Кэрдана - 5 человек и против Халдира - трое.

 

Ведущие и Галадриэль исчезают.

 

**_глубокая ночь, центральный офис игры._ **

 

За столом с очень официальными физиономиями сидят Ли и Аллора. В офисе появляются 9-й назгул, Мерри, Розалия и Галадриэль.

 

Ли: У Мерри - 6 баллов, у Розалии - 9 баллов, у 9-го назгула - 19 баллов и у Галадриэль - 29 баллов.

Аллора: Мерри получает коллекцию из пятидесяти игровых компьютерных дисков, Розалия - коллекцию из сотни обучающих, справочных и игровых дисков.

МЕРРИ: Так нечестно! Почему ей больше?

Ли: Тирр, убери уже наконец от меня этих вечно возмущающихся хоббитов! (хоббиты исчезают)

Аллора (Ли): Какая-то ты сегодня повышенно сердитая. Оставила бы их хоть до конца церемонии.

Ли (торжественно): Галадриэль мы вручаем один из заявленных в самом начале супер-призов - оптимизированную модель межпространственного перемещателя, разработанную на базе прототипа И-скакуна!!! (звучит звук фанфар) А так же лучшую межизмеренческую карту, изготовленную под индивидуальным руководством Тирр.

Аллора: В виде дополнительного приза от организаторов ОДО Галадриэль получает уникальнейший набор украшений из всех редчайших драгоценных и магических металлов межмирья.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (немного застенчиво улыбается): Не стоило. Так много призов … Мне одной… Для остальных-то призы останутся?

Ли: Стоило-стоило!

Аллора: Не переживайте, Владычица, призов у нас на всех хватит.

Ли: Девятый назгул получает путевку на конгресс "Нечисть-3004". Там вы сможете познакомится с лучшими вампирами, оборотнями, упырями, призраками и прочими интересными личностями!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ух ты! Звучит заманчиво.

 

_чуть позже, там же_

 

Аллоры уже нет. В офисе сидит одна Ли. Появляются Шелоб и Ангмарец.

 

Ли: Тэксс… У вас обоих по 24 балла. Это очень много. Но учитывая, что вы натворили…

АНГМАРЕЦ (хмуро): Ничего я не творил. Подумаешь, помог эльфа связать.

Ли (смотрит на него в упор): Мда? А меня кто со скалы столкнул?

АНГМАРЕЦ: То была случайность.

ШЕЛОБ: А я вообще не виноватая! Я уже говорила! Так - нечестно! Я хотела чужонка выиграть!

Ли: Забирай свой зародыш чужого, все равно больше никому из участников он не нужен.

ШЕЛОБ (ошеломленно-радостно): Ура! (исчезает вместе со своим призом)

АНГМАРЕЦ: А я хочу ситский меч!

Ли (скептически): Ага! Счас!

АНГМАРЕЦ: А почему это эльфийка получила супер-приз, а я - нет?

Ли: Можешь считать это произволом ведущих, но твой приз - полная запись всех серий ОДО.

АНГМАРЕЦ (возмущенно): Чтооо??? (исчезает)

Ли (задумчиво, в пустом офисе): Мне всегда говорили, что мстительность - далеко не лучшая моя черта …

**Author's Note:**

> Использованные литературные и не очень ;) источники.
> 
> 1\. Дж.Р.Р. Толкиен "Властелин колец" и фильм ВК от Питера Джексона.  
> 2\. Большой Брат-1 от Jussacgirl и Последний Герой от Эллениэль и Эстелл Грэйдо (идея + образ Портфелии).  
> 3\. Творчество Леголасья от Нэлт, Меллон и др. (расширенный образ Линдира)  
> 4\. Фильм "Пираты карибских морей" (образ Умбарца-Джека-Воробья)  
> 5\. Литературные игры "Каэр Морхен", "Дрейкнор" и "Антидиктаторы" (образ трехглазой кошки Тирр)  
> 6\. Тиамат "Эльфийская сексапильность" и Нэлт "ЛиЛ в современном мире" (образ Адара)  
> 7\. Р.Асприн "МИФы" (упоминание и-скакуна).  
> 8\. "Звездные войны" (упоминание ситских мечей).  
> 9\. Дж.К.Роулинг "Гарри Поттер" (дементоры и Азкабан).  
> 10\. R.A. Salvatore "Dark Elf trilogy" (Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, Forgotten Realms) - иллитиды.  
> 11\. «Осколки неба, или Подлинная история Битлз» Ю.Буркин, К.Фадеев (сцена с тостом)  
> 12\. А. и Б. Стругацкие «ПнС» и «Попытка к бегству».  
> 13\. Выражается благодарность Кирну за подготовку материала об иллитидах и вообще - за все хорошее ;)


End file.
